Rachel's journey to stardom
by tarakiki
Summary: The glee club get together and vote Rachel out of the club, Rachel broken and hurt leaves Lima for New York and she is going to prove everyone wrong she will be a star...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey this is my new story if I get good response I will continue)**

**Summary: The glee club get together and vote Rachel out of the club, Rachel broken and hurt leaves Lima for New York and she is going to prove everyone wrong she will be a star.**

**Pairing: Rachel/ Leonardo Dicaprio (I know crazy pairing but he is cute)**

**Friendship's: Not sure yet **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone**

**No one's POV**

The glee club were holding a secret meeting at Finn and Kurt's house minus Rachel, the meeting was about Rachel so obviously they wouldn't invite her.

''So why are we all here Q'' Puck said bored

''We all hate Man-Hands right, she is annoying and always taking the solos' 'Quinn said simply

''Yeh that white girl needs to lay of my solo's'' Mercedes said hands on her hips

'' Well I did deserve that solo last week'' Kurt said deep in thought

''Where are you going with this Quinn, she always steals our solo'' Tina said annoyed

''Well guys we are going to vote that thing out of glee club'' Quinn said smiling evilly

''Erm we can't do that Q she has the best voice'' Puck said getting angry

''No she doesn't I have a better voice than Treasure Trail I totally killed at sectionals'' Santana said while filling her nails.

''Listen puck if you're not going to agree with me then I don't think we can work on this relationship, I can't have you feeling sorry for that thing'' Quinn said sadly

''Fine do watchya like'' Puck said giving up

''Okay all in favour that we kick that ugly thing out of the club raise up hands'' Quinn said raising her own hand

Everyone immediately raised their hands without hesitation , Finn was still angry at what Rachel did so as long as he didn't have to see or hear her voice everyday he was okay with it.

Puck reluctantly raised his hand, he didn't mind Rachel sure she could be annoying but come on she lives for glee club.

Kurt also didn't want to do this it didn't feel right he had come back to new directions he knew if Blain found out he agreed to this he would break up with him, but he raised his hand he wanted that solo.

''It's settled then RuPaul is no longer part of glee club'' Quinn said smiling triumphantly.

**Rachel POV**

I walked confidently to the choir room, I was excited for glee today I had lots of idea's,

As I walked in I noticed everyone was already there that's strange I'm always the first to revise.

''Good evening fellow glee clubber's '' I said with my 1000 watt smile

''Shut up hobbit'' Santana said smirking

That's when I noticed everyone was looking at me with smug smiles except Noah who looked bored, even Mr Shue looked pleased.

''What's going on'' I asked confused

Quinn stood up and spoke

''we are kicking you out of glee club Man-Hands'' Quinn said smiling smugly

''What you can't kick me out'' I said my heart beating fast glee was my life they can't take this away from me,

I turned to Mr Shue expecting him to say they couldn't kick me out

''Sorry Rachel you have a bad attitude, and we had a vote no one is happy with you here'' Mr Shue said annoyed at me

''But I am glee club I made this club what it is today'' I said tears welling up in my eyes

''Oh please wipe those alligator tears my voice is way better than yours'' Mercedes said standing up

''Face it hobbit no one likes you, don't you understand you're not wanted'' Santana spat

''I like her'' Britney said confused

''Fine if that's what you want but I swear to you, you will eat your words when I'm a star I promise you'' I screamed through tears and stormed out

I heard their cruel laughter as I left,

I quickly ran home crying how could they do this to me, all I ever wanted to do is make this club better sure I demanded solo's that's because I have the best voice.

But I was working on being less selfish how they could.

I entered my home crying,

''Star what happened'' My daddy Leroy said hugging me

''They kicked me out of glee club Daddy'' I said through tears

''They did WHAT'' my Dad Hiram said angrily

''They said I was annoying and my voice wasn't that good'' I said sadly

''Dad Daddy I want to go to New York please'' I said looking at them through tears

They looked at each other

''Star what about school'' My dad said

''I want to be a Star Dad I know leaving school is bad but I know I can do this please daddy dad'' I begged

''Okay Star we believe in you we have an apartment in new york upper east side you can stay there, but if you ever want to come back and it doesn't work out you can come straight home'' daddy said through tears.

''But we know you're going to take New York by storm baby girl'' My dad said crying as well

I hugged them both

''Go pack Star and you will be on a flight by tonight'' MY dad said

''Thank you so much you won't regret this I promise'' I said running upstairs to pack

I was heartbroken but I will prove them all wrong I began packing like crazy,

Here I come New York

**(A/N hope you enjoyed promise next chapter will me longer so review if you want me to continue this story)**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Thank you for the amazing response: D hope you enjoy this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Rachel POV**

I happily brought all my luggage's down I couldn't believe it, I was going to New York,

My father's pilled my suitcases in the car, I put my coat on and walked towards the car, I then noticed the glee club Santana was having a party she lived opposite me.

They didn't noticed me I looked at them why couldn't they just accept me the way I accepted all their flaws, I wanted to go and say bye but why should I, they don't deserve a good bye.

I got straight in the car before anyone would notice me,

The car ride was mainly silent, within 20 minutes we reached the airport; I quickly got out super excited.

My Father took out my suitcases and we made our way into checking,

I turned towards my daddy's their eyes were red from crying I ran up to them and hugged them tightly kissing them on the cheek.

''You're going to be a star'' My daddy said through tears

''I love you guys I will call you when I land and I will bring you with me when I win my first tony award I promise'' I said crying

''We love you Rach'' they said at the same time,

I quickly turned around and boarded the plan I didn't want to look back knowing I would start crying again.

My daddy's got me a first class ticked I took my seat next to the small window, I just couldn't grasp the events which took place today I thought getting kicked out of glee club my whole life was over, but now I'm on a plain towards New York and I'm going to be a star.

I smiled happily and fell asleep I had a long flight,

**(Few hours later)**

''Madam we have arrived in New York'' A voice said shaking me slightly

I eyes fluttered open and squealed,

''Oh my Barbra were here'' I said jumping up immediately,

Causing the stewardess to laugh,

''I hope you have a pleasant stay ma'am'' She said with a smile, I hope everyone in New York is as nice as she is.

''Thank you have a good day'' I said smiling ear to ear leaving the airport

I put my luggage's down and jumped up and down taking in the beautiful city,

I didn't really know how this worked how do I hail a taxi I spotted a yellow car and waved widely

''TAXI'' I screamed causing people to stare at me as if I was crazy,

Okay maybe that isn't how they hail taxi

The taxi stopped and the man came out placing all my suitcases in the back seat,

I got in and gave the man my address it was a beautiful apartment my Daddy's got in Manhattan

''What brings you to New York'' Said the driver he was bold but looked well dressed

''I have big dreams I'm going to be a Broadway star, you can tell people you drove me when I first came to New York when I'm famous'' I said excitedly

I saw the man roll his eye in the rear view mirror

''Darling there are 100 girls I drive everyday who say the exact same thing, don't put all the life into this dream'' The man said tiredly

''I will be a star you will see'' I said getting annoyed at people trying to bring me down

''Fine just don't think it's gonna be easy darling'' The driver said ending the conversation

I will make sure to mention him in the list of people, who doubted me,

We made it to the apartment thank god, I looked up it was beautiful I noticed it was close to all the shops and café's I squealed happily.

I paid the driver

''Thank you remember me I'm Rachel Berry you will hear that name a lot when I'm famous'' I said smiling brightly

''Sure kid'' The man grunted walking away

My apartment was on the third floor the door man opened the door and two men came and picked my bags up.

Wow I'm not even a star and I'm already getting treated like one,

I went in my room the boys left my suitcases and left, the apartment was amazing 3 bedrooms, I entered the lounge and noticed the amazing view I stepped out in the balcony I could see everything from here, the shops and different kind off people and the a great view of central park.

I breathed in the fresh air, and went back inside I went into my bedroom which was a simple white colour with a Californian king size bed which also had a beautiful balcony giving me a wonderful view.

Once I was done unpacking I explored the rest of the house I went into the kitchen which was a decent size with marble flooring.

I run around the apartment jumping and dancing I was so excited I knew I had to sleep because tomorrow I had to start going for auditions, my Daddy's gave me a credit card so money won't be a problem.

I fell asleep dreaming about be a star.

**(Next morning)**

I woke up the next morning excited I was going to explore New York today and hopefully get some auditions.

I sighed and began my daily routine I drank my protein shake and went on my daddy's treadmill,

Dammit I completely forgot to call them; I got quickly dressed in a bright red dress with white poka dots it was a beautiful sunny day i paired it with some plain dolly shoes I curled my hair slightly and put light make up on.

I picked up my mobile and dialled my house number,

The phone went straight to voice mail I left a message telling them I arrived safely, I went to the kitchen and noticed my dad's had gotten the cupboards and fridge filled with food,

I grabbed a granola bar and left my apartment, wow feel so weird I have my own apartment,

I began walking I wasn't very familiar with the place so I didn't want to get lost; as I was walking I noticed a poster.

''_Audition for Elphaba wicked musical''_

_Being held open audition _

_End date 2__nd__ January 5pm''_

oh my oh my I noticed the date that's today the time was 9:am, I can do this ,

''AHHHHHHHHHHH'' I SCREAMED happily

I knew exactly what I was going to sing, I quickly hailed a taxi forgetting all about exploring,

''Take me to 4th street where the wicked auditions are taking place'' I said quickly

The man nodded and began driving, I went through the lyrics in my head this is going to be it,

I'm going to be a star,

We arrived I jumped out the taxi throwing a load of cash to the driver,

''wow thank you ma'am'' The driver screamed happily

I walked to the front desk

''Hello I'm here to audition for the part of Elphaba'' I said to the women behind the reception who looked bored filing her nails

''Sure go through those double doors'' She said in a bored tone.

I rant through the doors my heart beating wildly as I entered a women gave me a number

''Good luck'' she said in a mocking tone

I sat and waited for my number to be called I looked around and noticed these girls didn't look like they had more talent than me I know talent when I see it.

I saw a girl run out crying, wow she must have sounded awful,

''Number 24'' The women said

''that's me'' I said jumping up and walking towards her,

This is it; Rachel Berry is going to become a star

I walked straight in; it was a stage I walked to the centre and noticed three people sitting in the centre seats.

''Name'' the women on the left said she had fiery red hair with bangs in a tired but stern voice

''Rachel Berry I am here to audition for the part of Elphaba'' I said confidently

''What will you be singing'' Said the man in the middle he looked around forty he must be the director.

''Defying Gravity'' I said the man on the piano nodded towards me,

''you may start ''He said tiredly.

I took a breath and began singing,

'_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<em>

_It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you can't pull me down'_

''STOP ENOUGH'' the women in the right side shouted she had dirty blonde hair and was very pretty.

''Honey do you want the truth'' The women said looking at me with a emotionless face,

I was expecting them to give a standing ovation but they just looked bored

''Did you not like my performance I could try it with a different song'' I said gaining my confidence

''No dear I wouldn't want to go through that torture again'' The red headed women said

Causing me to gasp

''Listen you want the truth you won't make it far with that nose'' The director said

''you want to make it big in Hollywood and become a Broadway star you need to fit in, and we have heard better voice's and your just not fame material or Broadway material'' The blonde women said bluntly.

My eyes welled up with tears, I wouldn't cry in front of them I quickly ran out of the room trying to hold my tears back.

I wasn't Broadway material how is that possible this didn't make sense Barbra had a unique nose she made it big why couldn't I.

I ran until I reached a bar looking place it had a restaurant it looked quite expensive I just wanted somewhere to sit and think.

I went and sat in the bar area, I ordered some water I stopped crying but I was truly broken inside, I was meant to prove people wrong but I was just told I will never going make it because I'm ugly, why couldn't I be beautiful like Quinn or Santana.

I stayed in the bar for hours I noticed the sun had gone down I watched as couples pilled in on dates which made me even more depressed.

I turned around and watched as the bar tender made drinks,

I heard the chair behind me move I turned around and my eyes went wide I was left star struck,

Sitting next to me was the one and only….

**(A/N Hey hope you enjoyed that I will update soon)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N thank you everyone for the awesome response: D)**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

''IDINA MENZEL, IDINA MENZEL OH MY BARBRA YOU ARE THEE IDINA MENZEL YOU ARE ELPHABA'' I said jumping from my seat and hugging her still star stuck

She laughed a beautiful laugh

''OH MY OH MY I THINK IM GOING TO FAINT I HAVE SEEN ALL YOUR MUSICAL'S YOU PLAYED A WONDERFUL MAUREEN IN RENT I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU'' I continued to scream I noticed she looked kind of scared

I flushed embarrassed as I noticed the whole room was staring at me,

I quickly sat back down turning tomato red with embarrassment

''Thank you hun I appreciate the love and your enthusiasm'' She said smiling and sitting back down,

''You are an amazing actress and singer I really am your biggest fan'' I whisper yelled to her

Causing her to laugh, wow Idina Menzel just laughed at something I said wow

''Well I'm glad your such a big fan, but what is a young girl like you sitting here alone looking all glum'' She said curiously

I laughed bitterly

''I was just told I will never make it on Broadway because I just don't look like a star'' I said sadly

''No hey their hold up who said that I think your beautiful your unique and that's hard to find'' She said looking at me

''Yeah I don't think looking unique is going to get me far'' I replied still a little on edge I was having a conversion with Idina Menzel crazy right

''Really look at me I was told the same thing when I first started I was told I need to have surgery, because my jaw was too big but I refused and now I'm a Broadway star because I never stopped dreaming'' She said softly

''Yeah but I gave up so much to be here I have so many people who doubt me if I go back still the same loser they would laugh at me'' I said tears welling in my eyes I quickly turned away

''Hey come on don't cry'' she said pulling my face towards her

''Tell you what I was given this audition for this big movie role, but I'm not that interested but there is this other part they are holding open auditions for'' Idina said letting go of my face and rummaging through her bag.

''But being in a movie was not part of my 25 year plan'' I said to her

She laughed

''Honey you have to start somewhere right this could be your start'' She said taking out a card and script,

''The movie is inception it's a big Christopher Nolan film and they are looking for someone to fill the role of Ariadne, some one young and determined and I think your perfect for the role'' She said handing me the script

I stared at the script it was a real script I was holding a real script

''Why are you doing this why are you being so nice you hardly know me'' I asked curious

''Because I know how It feels being in a big city all alone trying to catch a break'' She said smiling softly

''What if they don't like me'' I said sighing

''Trust me they will love you, here take my card and call me whenever you need some advice or a shoulder to cry on'' she said sincerely handing me her card

''Omg my Daddy's are going to go wild knowing I just talked to Idina Menzel and now I have her number'' I said amazed

She smiled happily

''oh how rude of me I never got your name'' she said

''Oh its Rachel Berry future star'' I said confidently

''Well Rachel Berry future star I must go but please go audition and contact me whenever you need'' She said hugging me,

''You're going to make it big trust me'' She said whilst walking out.

I sat back down trying to process everything that just happened I just spoke to Idina Menzel she gave me a script and her number its true when they say when one door closes another door opens.

I jumped up happily and made my way home I am going to be in a movie hopefully,

I got home and sat on my bed and went through the scrip auditions where being held tomorrow,

I looked through the script and spotted something I gasp

''Dom Cobb –played by Leonardo Dicaprio''

'AHHHHHHHHHHH' I screamed happily I couldn't believe it I might be in a movie with my childhood crush someone please pinch me now.

This day just keeps getting better and better,

I went through the script 10 times memorized it I had a great memory,

I quickly fell asleep I was knackered; tomorrow I have a big day ahead of me.

**Next day**

I woke up the next morning full of energy and excited I quickly rushed my morning routine, and got dressed I wore a plain plaid skirt with a black blouse and whit cardigan with flats, I left my hair wavy and put some light make up.

I quickly rushed out and hailed a taxi,

''Take me to inception studios I have an audition'' I said quickly

The man nodded and began to drive,

I checked the time I had to make it by 9 it was 8 I should be fine,

''Oh no is that traffic'' I looked worried I knew New York was a busy City

Dam I cannot be late, I threw a few dollars at the driver and rushed out the taxi,

I began running I revised the directions yesterday, I ran like a crazy women I knocked down a man

''SORRY'' I shouted and continued running

I will not miss this audition I noticed a bike unattended I quickly picked it and began riding it ignoring the young boy asking for his bike back.

I felt bad for taking his bike I will buy him a new one when I'm famous, I checked the time 8:30, I rode the bike faster making my legs burned I ignored the burn and moved faster.

I jumped off the bike I made it I'm here at last I ran into the studio lot,

I made it to a reception looking place

''Hello I'm here to audition for the part of Ariadne for inception'' I said out of breath

'' Oh yes take a seat Mr Nolan will call you when he is ready'' the women said smiling politely

''Thank you so much'' I said smiling and took a seat

I was so nervous my stomach was doing flip flops; this is it this could be my big break, to keep my mind at ease I began expecting the room I was in,

It was crystal white very clean and shiny beautiful place

''Miss Mr Nolan is ready for you just go through those door's'' The nice women behind the desk said

I stood up trying to compose myself,

I walked slowly and entered the double doors my heart beating wildly and my palms sweating

This is it the moment which my whole future depends on; I pushed the door and entered.

I walked in to a studio looking room there were cameras and a set and workers scattered around,

''Hello'' I said nervously catching the attention of a man behind the camera he was sitting in the Director's chair wow it was Christopher Nolan.

He stood up and walked towards me

''Hello I'm the director Christopher Nolan'' he said sticking his hand out i took his hand

''Oh I know who you are I loved Batman, I'm Rachel Berry'' I said confidently,

''Well nice to meet you Miss Berry'' he said smiling sincerely well at least he is nicer than that Broadway director.

''Why don't you stand in the centre in front of the camera and we will go through some screen test's and run through some lines, and don't be nervous I'm sure you will be great'' He said leading me to the centre and sitting back in his director chair.

For the next 10 minutes we went through lines and done some screen test's and it was amazing and fun they were so nice.

'' I must say Miss Berry you are a natural actress'' Mr Nolan said impressed

''Thank you so much this has been amazing and please call me Rachel'' I said smiling ear to ear,

'' Well Rachel why don't you go home and rest and I will be in contact with you soon'' He said nodding towards me

''I will look forward to your call thank you again goodbye'' I said as I left the building

I felt amazing this feeling was indescribable I really hope I get the part and become the star I always dreamed of being and prove everyone wrong, I smiled and skipped all the way home.

**Lima Ohio choir room No one's POV**

Everyone sat quietly in the choir room feeling slightly lost and looking around waiting for Rachel to storm in and beg on her knee's to be allowed back, that was the main reason they kicked her out they expected her to come back and beg.

So everyone stared at the door expecting the tiny diva to enter at any moment, even Mr Shue was left thinking this was a big mistake but he knew Rachel she would be back demanding to be let back in the club.

To everyone's surprise Sue Sylvester entered the room smirking evilly,

''What do you want Sue this is not a good time'' Mr Shue said tiredly

''Oh butt chin this is the perfect time to gloat, just when I thought this club couldn't get any more pathetic it just did I heard you kicked mini Streisand out of your little gay club'' Sue said smirking

''Yeah and now we are waiting for the hobbit to come and beg to be let back in'' Santana said smiling triumphantly

Sue laughed evilly

''oh you have no idea do you' 'she said looking around the room

''no idea about what Sue 'Mr Shue asked curiously

''That mini Streisand has moved to New York, so looks like she isn't coming back begging anytime soon, she has gone to become a star wannabe unlike you Lima loser's at least with her you guys had a chance at winning now you're going to be nothing but LOSER'S'' Sue said laughing hysterically whilst leaving the room.

Everyone looked shocked mouths hanging open

''This all your fault Q'' Puck said standing up

''Screw you Puck we don't need her okay she won't get far with that big nose'' Quinn huffed annoyed.

''Yeah right Q your just jealous she got out of Lima unlike you'' Puck said walking towards the room,

''Puck where are you going'' Mr Shue said

''I quit this shit club does not stand a chance without Rachel, and I refuse to be with a bunch of losers'' Puck said storming out.

Everyone else looked around feeling lost, they had ruined the one thing they loved the most glee club….

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N hey sorry for taking long to update hope you enjoy this chapter, and people keep asking about Leonardo Dicaprio age he will be young in this story he will look like the time when he was in the film the departed he looked hot so yeah he will be young don't worry lol. And also I won't be using a lot of real people in this story just mainly Leo and Rachel)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**No one's POV**

Puck stormed out the choir room angrily, he couldn't believe them he knew he should have had Rachel's back but he made a mistake he thought he could fix his relationship with Quinn but that would never happen.

As he was walking out he noticed Blain from Dalton coming in

''Puck where are you going don't you have glee practice'' Blain asked confused

''I quite that shitty club'' Puck said still angry

''Why is it because Rachel quite'' Blain asked

''What Rachel never quite' 'Puck said confused

''She didn't that's what Kurt said'' Blain asked getting more confused

''Really so Hummel lied to you, Hummel and the rest of the club got together and voted Berry out of the club and now Berry has moved to New York'' Puck said

''what why would Kurt do that, and why would he lie' 'Blain said feeling hurt

''I donno man I gotta go catch ya later'' Puck said walking away

**Blain's POV**

Once Puck left I played his words in my head why would Kurt vote Rachel out he was meant to be her friend.

I quickened my pace to the choir room now I was angry

''Kurt why did you lie to me about Rachel'' I said angry and hurt as I entered the choir

''Blain what are you doing here and who told you'' Kurt said standing up looking nervous

'' I just ran into Puck, I can't believe you Kurt why would you vote Rachel out of the one thing she loves most she was meant to be your friend'' I asked shaking my head disappointed

''Blain she was taking all the solo's she needed to be taught a lesson that was all'' Kurt said trying to defend himself

''God your no different to Rachel Kurt you're a self-proclaimed diva yourself, your arrogant and self-fish at times as well at least Rachel was true to herself and admitted she had flaws'' I said getting angry.

''but blain I was angry I didn't think she would actually leave'' Kurt said sadly

''Well you should have thought of that before you decided to kick her out, I'm sorry Kurt I can't be with someone like you'' I said sighing sadly

''What are you breaking up with me because of that stupid Rachel'' he said angrily with tears running down his cheeks

'' I'm breaking up with you because you didn't take Rachel's side you took the bullies side and you should know more than anyone how it feel's being an outcast'' I said walking out trying to keep my tears at bay.

**Choir room no one's POV**

Kurt sat back down wiping his tears as Mercedes comforted him

''Guy we need to pull ourselves together we lost Puck, we need to win regionals, and get to national's in New York'' Mr Shue said trying to get them back on track

''Mr Shue is right Man-Hands won't make it big in New York so once we go to New York we will find her and laugh in her face for being a loser'' Quinn said standing up smirking

''Q is right honestly we never needed the hobbit or Puck I have a killer voice, me and Mercedes can do one of our duets'' Santana said confident

''Yep your right guys that annoying diva is going to wish she never left for New York, she is probably working in some diner begging for a job'' Mercedes said making everyone laugh

Just like that everyone was confident once again.

**Rachel POV **

I was waiting by the phone, awaiting the call from the director I know I shouldn't sit here staring at a phone but I need this big break.

The phone rang causing me to yelp I jumped and answered

''Rachel Berry speaking'' I said polity

''Miss Berry I'm calling on behalf of Mr Nolan'' I women's voice said my heart sank i didn't get it that's why he didn't call me himself

''Oh yes I have been waiting for this call'' I said quietly

''Well Miss Berry I'm glad i can be the one to break the good news congratulations you got the part'' The women said happily

''AHHHHH OH MY BARBRA I GOT THE PART AHHH'' I screamed into the phone jumping up and down

''Yes you did not come to the studios tomorrow and you will meet the rest of the cast have a nice day miss Berry' the women said laughing and cutting the phone

''I'm going to be famous I got the part oh my I'm going to be a star'' I said to my self-shocked

I quickly dialled my Daddy's number

''Hello star'' My dad voice rang out

''AHHHH DAD I GOT THE PART IM GOING TO BE IN INCEPTION IM GOING TO BE FAMOUSE'' I screamed jumping up and down my bed.

''OH MY PRINCESS I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE IT'' I heard my daddy shout I heard them both screaming in excitement

''Listen dad I have to go must rest my voice'' I said hanging up

I fell back in my bed I just couldn't explain this feeling, the feeling of accomplishment the feeling of finally proving everyone who doubted me wrong

I am going to be a STAR…..

**(A/N sorry for the short chapter I will update soon promise)**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Heyaa guys so sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's because I'm really ill I have a horrible COLD but I owe you guys a new chapter. And for those Finchel fans who keep sending pm's about me bashing Finn please read the story before you send silly messages at no point in the story have I bashed Finn but the whole ND excluding Puck will get a little bashed in future chaps lol but that's what the story is about so if you are a diehard Finchel fan don't continue ready if you don't like the idea of Rachel with someone else and btw they are only fictional characters so calm down…Anyways for those who love and support this story thank you hope you enjoy this chap )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

My alarm went off at six am sharp, I happily jumped out of bed and began my morning routine, thirty minutes on the treadmill with a protein shake, I had placed an Oscar poster in front of me whilst I ran on the treadmill that was my new goal, I will still pursue Broadway but right now I must focus on my Oscar win.

Once I was done I had a quick shower and went through my closet I had to wear the perfect outfit this was my first day meeting the cast meeting Leonardo Dicaprio I squealed at the thought of meeting him, I found the yellow dress I had worn when I was singing halo/ walking on sunshine mash up perfect.

I put the dress on matching them with gold flats and a light yellow headband I straightened my hair, and put some light mascara, I smiled and left my apartment.

I decided to have breakfast at Tiffany's today; I got strong Illy coffee with the most amazing biscotti, and made my way inside a taxi.

'' 43rd Street'' I told the driver kindly, we were going to have a meeting in the paramount office in time square I couldn't wait.

It didn't take us long I quickly jumped out of the taxi, giving the driver money.

As I walked up to the paramount office my palms began to sweat, I looked at the time it was only eight o'clock our meeting starts at nine thirty well better early than late.

I entered the building and walked straight to the reception,

''Hello I'm Rachel Berry, I have a meeting with Mr Nolan the director of inception I will be in the movie'' I said professional,

''Oh yes Miss Berry please follow me'' The man said standing up, I followed him through some hallways and looked around there were a lot of pictures of celebrities and old movie posters, I smiled I really do belong here.

We entered a meeting room which had a big oval table in the middle and a view of time square.

''Why don't you take a seat Miss Berry and Mr Nolan and everyone else will arrive soon'' The man said kindly

''Thank you so much I will be sure to remember you in my acceptance speech'' I said as he left

''AHHHHH wow I can't believe I'm finally here'' I said out loud jumping up and down,

I heard someone clear their throats, I quickly turned around and gasped,

It was Leonardo Dicaprio he was dressed in a navy blue V-neck sweater, with grey pinstripes trouser and loafers, his hair was short he looked so handsome.

Before I could go all Fan girl on him I composed myself I was a professional first impressions mean everything.

''Hello I'm Rachel Berry I will be playing Ariadne in the movie'' I said sticking my hand out and blushing furiously,

He smiled which nearly made me go weak in my knees

''Leonardo Dicaprio, it a pleasure to meet you'' He said replied in a smooth voice

''Oh I know who you are, I loved titanic if I were rose I would have never let go '' I said smiling like a crazy fan girl,

He laughed slightly and looked kind of scared great I already scared him

''I'm glad you're a fan, but Mr Nolan never mentioned you he told me he gave Ellen Page the part'' Leonardo said slightly confused.

''No their must have been a mistake, I got a call telling me I got the part'' I said trying to keep calm; they wouldn't give the part to someone else.

''Sorry I must have heard wrong then' 'Leo replied taking a seat, before I knew it everyone arrived even that Juno girl why is she here I was beyond confused.

''Rachel can I have a word with you outside please'' Mr Nolan said I followed him out, feeling anxious,

''What would you like to talk about sir'' I asked as confidently as I could,

''Miss Berry I must apologize I believe someone must have misinformed you, the part of Ariadne has gone to Ellen Page my assistant got it completely wrong' 'Mr Nolan said smiling sympathetically.

My heart sank I literally went numb

''What'' I managed to whisper

''Miss Berry we have hired you as Ellen Page's understudy if anything goes wrong we will use you know why don't we go back in and go through the script' 'Mr Nolan said go back into the meeting room.

I stayed outside trying not to cry an'' understudy'' I thought I was going to be a star an understudy never gets recognised, a lone tear slide down my cheek.

I quickly composed myself and entered the room again I took a seat I couldn't hardly concentrate on what was being said all I could hear was ''Understudy'' that's all I was, I watched in envy as they began going through the scrip happily laughing I was just completely ignored.

I watched that Ellen Page girl read my lines that was my part not hers I felt like an outsider just like I always felt, this was New Directions all over again just pathetic Rachel sitting and watching everyone else at this point I didn't even care that I was in a room full of celebrities I didn't care that Leonardo Dicaprio was sitting two seat away from me I just felt numb.

The torture of being ignored finally ended as Mr Nolan dismissed us no one bothered to say goodbye to me why should they I'm was just an understudy not even Leonardo Dicaprio he must think I'm crazy or something.

I sluggishly made my way home feeling sick, I picked up my phone and dialled my Daddy's number

''Hello Princess'' I heard my Daddy's happy voice which made the tears fall down my cheeks they will be so disappointed.

''Daddy I wanna come home, I will never be a star'' I said as I began to sob…..

**(A/N heya sorry I know short I will update the next chapter in the couple of hours. Did everyone watch the season finale of glee? I was disappointed Rachel met Patti Lupone I was expecting a Rachel Berry crazy reaction but she seemed calm which was unlike her, and seriously are these writers ever going to stop with the Finchel? loll did you guys enjoy the season finale? And sorry if its OOC I'm trying lol )**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Hello to all my faithful readers IM SOOO SORRRY please don't hate me I stayed longer in Italy then I was meant to I got carried away and I didn't get time I am really sorry but now that I'm free I shall write and update my stories regularly I promise enjoy this chap)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone**

**No one's POV **

It had taken Rachel's fathers approximately two hours to convince their overly dramatic daughter that she couldn't give up and come back to Lima they told her that every great star must strive and worth hard in order to succeed.

Rachel had reluctantly agreed she would only stay another two months, Rachel woke up the next morning they had another table script reading session which she had to attend she didn't bother with her morning routine she put on a black pencil skirt with a black blouse with black flats she looked like she was attending a funeral.

**Rachel POV **

I didn't even look in the mirror I just ran out of the apartment and hailed a taxi,

''Paramount studios'' I told the taxi driver emotionlessly, it took us 20 minutes to get there I wish it would have taken longer I really don't want to be in that room with everyone.

I paid the driver and made my way into my own personal hell, one of the worst jobs in Hollywood is being an understudy an understudy is pretty much nothing, no one cares about under studies the chances of something happening to the juno girl are pretty slim.

I huffed angrily just thinking about that girl stealing my part makes me so angry,

I made my way into the big meeting room, I nearly tripped as I noticed Jack I mean Leonardo Dicaprio sitting on one of the seats he was going through the script.

I cleared my throat causing him to look up, he looked extra pretty today he was wearing a blue thin polo shirt I couldn't see what type of trousers he was wearing would it be inappropriate for me to bend down and check?.

Oh control yourself Rachel,

''Good morning miss Berry'' Leo said in a smooth even tone,

Oh my, oh my, he knows my name oh my Barbra he knows my name.

''Good morning to you Mr Dicaprio, please call me Rachel'' I tried to sound normal and professional; I took a seat opposite him on the oval table.

''As long as you call me Leo'' He said smiling slightly

''Well Leo how the script reading going'' I said trying to make small talk.

''Okay I guess what happened to you yesterday I was going to invite you for some coffee but you disappeared' 'Leo said I felt my cheeks heat up.

He wanted coffee with me LEONARDO DICAPRIO wanted coffee with little old me.

''Well I had some things to do so I had to leave I'm sure we can go today'' I said quickly blushing oh my did I just ask him out.

''That sounds like a date'' Leo said laughing slightly, DATE?

Am I going on a Date with my childhood crush no way?

''Sounds like a plan'' I said confidently smiling like a lunatic, before I knew it everyone else pilled in,

I sat looking at the script as everyone read their lines and parts I felt a twig of jealousy whenever that Juno girl read my lines.

I kept trying to sneak glances at Leo I caught him looking a few times as well which just made me blush.

I felt my phone vibrate,

''Excuse me Mr Nolan may I take this call'' I said professionally,

''Of course Rachel' 'Mr Nolan said smiling

I grabbed my phone and stepped outside,

''Hello Rachel Berry Speaking future star'' I said politely,

''You never change Berry'' I heard a familiar husky deep voice,

''Noah'' I asked confused

''Yep the one and only' 'Noah said I could imagine him smirking

''What do you want PUCK'' I said angrily he voted me out of the club just like the rest of them.

''I wanted to say sorry okay' 'Noah grunted obviously having a hard time apologizing

''Well it's a bit too late for apologise now '' I said bitterly,

''Listen if it makes you feel better I quit the glee club'' Noah said softly

''Why did you leave'' I asked curious,

''Because It a load of bull Berry I thought I was in love with Quinn and I thought I had a chance but she is just a bitch'' Noah grunted,

''Do they regret kicking me out'' I asked hopeful

''Honestly Berry they don't care they think they can still make it without you, they said when they come to New York for nationals they will find you and laugh in your face' 'Noah said

''really well I will be a star Noah you will see' 'I whispered,

''I know Berry do you forgive me?''Noah asked his voice vulnerable

''Yes I forgive you on one condition you have to re-join the glee club'' I said

''What why should I go back to that shit-hole Berry' 'Noah said angrily

''Because you're going to help them win Regionals and you are going to come New York with them and they will be in for a big surprise trust me Noah'' I said a plan forming in my head

''Fine since I owe you for being a jerk I gotta get to class ring you later' 'Noah said

''Good bye Noah'' I said hanging up smiling.

I re-entered the meeting room and noticed a familiar blonde women sitting next to Leo I never saw her enter the room, she looks very familiar.

''Ahhhh Serena your Serena from gossip girl'' I said loudly causing everyone to look at me,

''Erm actually my name is Blake Lively'' She said looking amused

''Sorry'' I whispered sitting back down in my seat; I gasped as she leant in and kissed Leo what is she doing.

I watched shocked and a little hurt as they kissed I thought he asked me out on a date; I continued to watch as she finished the kiss and walked out,

''Is she your girlfriend'' I asked covering my hurt,

''Yeah but we want to keep things secret for now' 'Leo whispered back

''so you ready for our Friendly date' 'Leo said standing up

_Friendly date _I thought to myself what was I expecting someone like Leo to ask an average looking girl like me out when he has a super beautiful blonde all American girlfriend.

''Actually I'm not really feeling well maybe another time sorry goodbye'' I said quickly walking away feeling like a complete idiot.

**Glee club choir room no one POV**

The glee club were sitting around barley listening to Mr Shue ramble on,

''so I was thinking for duet it should be out golden voices Finn and Quinn' 'Mr Shue said clapping his hand together excitedly,

Everyone groaned except Finn and Quinn,

''That's perfect choice Mr Shue I will take the solo as well'' Quinn said turning around and challenging anyone who objected.

''that's fine Quinn perfect we are definitely going New York who said we needed Rachel' 'Mr Shue said proudly.

Just then Puck walked into the choir room,

''well look who decided to come back' 'Santana said filling her nails,

''Puck I knew you would come back but your too late I'm with Finn now'' Quinn said grabbing Finn's hand

''Chill I didn't come for you ice queen I came to re-join ''Noah grunted taking a seat

''Well welcome back Puck now on with the set list' 'Mr Shue said rambling again.

**(A/N hope you liked that if you have any ideas for this story please let me know I will update my other stories as well **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N heya guys sorry I had work to do so couldn't update up I'm back I'm excited about updating this story it's been long I will still be finishing the ''Deepest desire'' story by the end of the week but I really wanted to update this story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Enjoy **

**Rachel POV**

Once I got home I felt horrible nothing was working out for me so far I was an understudy my crush has a super beautiful famous girlfriend, I was meant to take New York by storm I was meant to prove everyone wrong.

I shook my head frustrated when I heard my phone buzz

''Good afternoon Mr Nolan'' I said kindly when I picked the phone up

''Hello Rachel I need you to get to New York City hospital ASAP'' Mr Nolan said in a serious tone and cut the phone.

I jumped up from my coach and ran to the door oh my I wonder what happened hope Leo didn't get hurt.

Once I got a cab to the hospital I calmed down it might just be a minor accident,

Once I got to the waiting room I saw Mr Nolan alone I wonder what happened

''Mr Nolan what happened who got hurt'' I asked anxious

''Oh Rachel its Ellen Page she got into a minor accident but her Rep said she will not be able to film due to needing physical rest therefore I would love to offer you the job to play Ariadne in the movie'' Mr Nolan said with a big smile.

I froze from shock and then began screaming and jumping up and down,

I hugged Mr Nolan who hugged me back

''Trust me Mr Nolan you will not regret this I promise you I will be great'' I said trying to contain my excitement

''I believe in you Rachel you seem like an amazing girl you will be big trust me Hollywood won't know what hit them' 'Mr Nolan said waving goodbye .

I did a little happy dance and took my phone out I needed to call my daddies

''Star how are you'' I heard my Dad say

''Dad put me on speaker'' I said wanting my daddy to hear the new as well

''You're on speaker princess'' My daddy said

''Well your star is about to become a star I got the part as Ariadne'' I screamed into the phone unable to contain my emotions

I heard my daddies beginning to scream

''OH MY STAR WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU'' My dad said through tears

''baby girl I told you, you are going to rock that movie'' Daddy said making me teary eyed

''daddies I will ring you soon and you have to fly over for the premier I must go speak soon'' I said as I cut the phone.

I wanted to call Noah and tell him but I wanted to wait for him to come to New York and be surprised,

I smiled as I thought about the glee club they won't know what hit them when they see my face all over New York they will regret being mean to me as will the whole school.

You know the best part is that I will be working with Leonardo Dicaprio now that's a dream come true but screw him if he thinks he will outshine me in this movie I am Rachel Berry for crying out loud.

**NO ONE POV GLEE CLUB**

The choir room was abuzz rehearsing and having fun, Noah was sitting in the back strumming his guitar looking at the rest disgusted, they had absolutely no remorse that they drove someone out of Lima and the worst part Mr Shue a teacher was a part of it as well wasn't he meant to stop this kind of behaviour.

''Guys we are going to go New York we are going to show that hobbit'' Hooted Santana as the rest laughed.

''She must be waiting tables in some tacky diner in Brooklyn'' Kurt said smirking,

''You are all clueless Rachel is going to be a star and prove you all wrong'' Puck said laughing

''and how the hell do you know puck'' Quinn spat

''I spoke to her'' Puck smirked

Everyone began speaking at the same time shouting at puck and demanding why he spoke to her

''What the hell is wrong with you bro'' Finn said with the normal dopy look

''I said I spoke to Rachel and she is more than happy in New York just watch'' with that puck picked up his guitar and left the choir room he was sick of them but he had to do this for Rachel.

'' I cannot believe him speaking to that thing'' Quinn said rolling her eyes

''Guys this is Rachel were talking about she cannot live without singing so I doubt she is happy'' Mercedes said.

''Yeah I mean she will never make it on the big screen have you seen that nose'' Santana said causing everyone to laugh and go back to their normal happy mood.

**( A/N sorry I know short but I will update after I finish my other story mwahxx)**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N heya I know a lot of people love this story that's why I am updating it again hope you enjoy. And sorry for any grammar mistakes it's hard to write and then read over work again because its tiring lol) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Enjoy **

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling fresh and happy just genuinely happy, today was the final day of going through the script I pretty much knew the whole script by heart . I mean I am Rachel Berry always prepared.

I got out of bed and got dressed I wore a figure hugging green knee high dress, with my signature knee socks with flats, I didn't care if people didn't understand or like my style or clothing choice I like it and it said a lot about my personality which I loved.

I read Perez Hilton last night and you will never believe it my name got mentioned but I was mentioned as the mystery girl who snatched Ellen Pages part, which in fact is not true I got the part fair and square. But I guess that's Hollywood oh my I can't believe I might be part of a little scandal,

I squealed as I got off the cab once we start filming I will be swarmed with paparazzi, I happily walked inside the building and made my way into our big office, I entered being the first one there as always.

I went and took my usual seat near the middle of the oval table I took my script out and my star pen all ready.

I began singing to myself to pass some time

'' _Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like i'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!''_

I sang thinking about the glee club minus Noah and how they treated me as I ended the song my thoughts were broken by clapping.

I looked up and saw Leo smiling and clapping yet he looked curious

''You have a beautiful voice Rachel'' He said walking and sitting next to me

''Thank you'' I said looking down hiding my blush.

''how did you learn to sing so well'' Leo asked his tone curious

''Oh well intense training since I was only 8 months my father's got me the best trainer and from their I began training myself watching amazing talents like Barbra Streisand I was able to excel in singing'' I said all in one breath.

''wow'' was all Leo could say

''And did I mention that I won't my first sing and dance competition when I was only 18 months in Hollywood I will be known as a triple treat'' I said smiling ear to ear.

Leo began to laugh his laugh was so beautiful just like him

''You will be sensational Rachel'' Leo said smiling genuinely just then everyone began pilling in

''Good morning everyone as you all have heard Ellen was in a minor accident however she has been replaced by our very own Rachel Berry'' Mr Nolan said smiling everyone clapped and gave me friendly smiles I gave them all my 1000 watt smile.

''Now why don't we just go through the last part of the script and you guys can leave and tomorrow we will be up bright and early filming'' Mr Nolan said with that we went through the last part of the scrip within 2 hours.

''I will see you all tomorrow for filming have a nice day'' Mr Nolan said leaving,

I put my things away and was about to leave when Leo stopped me,

''Rachel how about that coffee you promised'' Leo asked looking straight at me

''Wont you're girlfriend mind'' I asked trying to sound casual

''Of course not it's a friendly coffee with my co-star and we will be somewhere private that the paparazzi won't even find us and try to create a scandalous story'' Leo said laughing slightly

''Okay just one coffee'' I said picking my bag up and following him out,

We went through some back way which was a very nice classic limo waiting so much for not attracting attention.

The chauffer opened the door and Leo signalled me in I sighed and got inside, we drove silently I didn't really know what to say the drive only seemed 10 minutes anyway.

We arrived outside a quite Italian looking café.

''My mother used to bring me here all the time when I was younger it's nice'' Leo said walking up and opening the café door for me, I entered it was actually really pretty it was small but had an Italian feel to it. **(proud Italian :D)**

Once we entered Leo led me to a seat,

''What would you like'' Leo asked

''Just some vegan tea for me'' I said looking around the place

''you're vegan interesting I will be back'' Leo said making his way to the till to order

Leo returned with two cup,

''Here is your vegan tea'' He said placing it in front of me and taking a seat opposite

''Thank you'' I said taking a sip

''Well Rachel why don't you tell me a little about yourself shouldn't you still be in high school'' Leo asked completely curious.

''Well I want to be a star why would I need high school'' I said looking down at my tea I could feel his gaze on me,

''Fair enough but with such a beautiful voice you never considered a music carer'' He asked

''Of course but I wish to be versatile this is my starting I'm a triple treat once I get into Hollywood I can do anything then this is just my leeway'' I said confidently

''So do you mean you have no passion for acting you're just doing this because you're hungry for fame'' he said almost angry

''What no I love acting I always thought I would be on Broadway first where I can combine both my talents but that hasn't happened I got lucky and who wouldn't want to be a star having fans living life in luxury proving people who doubted you wrong'' I said defending my self

''You know money and fame isn't the solution to everything'' Leo said shaking his head

''that's easy for you to say your famous you have everything I'm sorry if it upsets you that I want to be a star thank you for the tea I need leave'' before he could even answer I stormed out of the café I know it wasn't very mature, but he had no idea what he was talking about.

I huffed and walked back to my apartment completely annoyed as I was turning the corner I bumped into some one and gasped!

**(A/N will update soon mwah REVIEW)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N heya sorry I haven't updated hope you enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING **

**Rachel POV**

''JESSE ST JAMES'' I shriekedmy eyes went wide as I stared at him he looked equally shocked,

''Rachel what are you doing in New York'' Jesse said pulling me into a hug I froze still not sinking in that he was here.

'' I still hate you Jesse'' I said pulling myself away from him,

''Come on Rachel I've moved on so have you, now seriously why are you in New York'' Jesse asked curious.

I was about to reveal everything but held my tongue he didn't have a right to know,

''Oh my daddies moved here, and why are you in New York'' I lied smoothly

''Well I go to NYU and I actually came to study and live here so I could help Shelby'' Jesse said looking down.

'' W w what Shelby lives here'' I said fighting the tears.

''Yeah actually about that, I think its best we went somewhere to sit down'' Jesse said swallowing hard I looked at him strangely.

''Fine let's just go to the park'' I said walking off knowing he was behind me, I walked to the park and found a bench for us.

''Now get talking St James'' I said wanting to get this over with I still despised him for breaking my heart.

I watched him take a seat he looked nervous and slightly scared.

''You see after Shelby adopted Beth she wanted a fresh start, and New York was the best option she asked me to come with her and I accepted'' Jesse said looking at his hand.

''Okay so you moved here with my mother good for you'' I said getting annoyed with him bragging about it.

''well you see Rachel a couple of months ago me and Shelby got engaged'' Jesse said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

My heart skipped a beat and not in a good way, it's like time stood still as I tried to understand his words.

''When you say engaged do you mean engaged in an argument or something'' I said knowing I wasn't making sense.

''No I mean as in we will be getting married'' Jesse said

SLAP

My hand connected with Jesse's face I saw him hold his cheek I left a nice red handprint,

''YOU ARE A SICK BASTARD ST JAMES MY MOTHER OF ALL PEOPLE WHY MY MOTHER'' I screamed at him tears running down my cheeks I felt sick.

'' I am so sorry it just happened'' Jesse whispered

''Mark my words St James I will never forgive you nor will I forgive that pathetic excuse for a mother you will regret this'' I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

I walked off not allowing him to try and justify himself, felt really sick she was meant to be my mother and she knew how much I loved Jesse how could she.

I wiped my tears as I got home, I did not have any energy to cry I needed rest for tomorrow we were shooting our first scene.

I excitedly woke up the next morning blocking yesterday's events from my head,

I had a nice long shower and got dressed in jeans with a stripy top and flats.

I didn't put make up knowing they will do hair and makeup I actually will not be in any of the scenes today but we have to be there and go through scripts alone.

I walked out with a smile on my face the first scene was going to be in a studio just ten minutes away from my apartment.

Once I got there it was amazing everyone was running around sorting everything, once they spotted me I was pampered and taken into a glitzy trailer which had a star and my name.

I squealed as I entered, it was big and had makeup table and everything.

''Now Ms Berry E entertainment are here and want an exclusive interview with you about getting the role'' A women dressed in a smart suit said. I shook with excitement an interview wow.

She left and a man entered he looked well-dressed too well dressed my gaydar went crazy

''Well hey girl hey you must be Rachel Berry our sassy new star'' The young man said he was African and I must say he was better dressed than Kurt perfect skin ;him and Kurt would definitely be a match made in heaven.

''Yes that would be me future Star and what is your name will you be the guy holding my coffee or feeding me grapes'' I asked.

I watched him laugh uncontrollably did I make a joke?

''Girl I like you my name is Lafayette I will be your makeup artist hair stylist during this whole film'' He said pulling me towards a chair and sitting me down.

''Now girl we have to make you look fab for that camera you will shine'' He said beginning to work on my face I smiled already liking this guy.

''I must say you are one lucky girl working with so many hotties dam girl'' Lafayette said dreamily.

I giggled

''Well between me and you I have a tiny crush on Mr Dicaprio'' I said blushing slightly

''Oh dayum girl so scandalous'' Lafayette said finishing off my hair,

''Now doll face look in the mirror you're like a work of art so beautiful'' Lafayette said wiping fake tears.

I gigged and looked in the mirror and gasped I couldn't recognize myself I actually looked beautiful.

My hair was curled and my fringe was put elegantly to the side, my makeup was natural and flawless my eyes popped.

I turned around and hugged Lafayette,

''girl come on we need to get you dressed'' Lafayette said I watched him leave and call someone.

I saw a man and women enter, the girl had Blonde hair and looked slightly ditzy reminded me of Britney she was dressed well.

The man was tall with great hair which was styled curled at the front and very well dressed yet again my gaydar went crazy.

''Wow you are pretty'' the blonde girl said smiling excitedly,

''Yes you look rather beautiful my name is Marc your fabulous stylist'' Marc said yep he was definitely gay especially since I saw him wink at Lafayette.

''And girl I am your other extremely beautiful stylist Amanda'' She said swirling her hair.

''I am pretty right Marc'' She asked marc looking at him confused he just rolled his eyes and looked at me.

''Now I have the perfect dress for you'' He looked through a rack which had different dresses,

He took out a very pretty black dress which had a white flower on the top and a slit it was perfect.

''Put this on it will look amazing on your figure'' Amanda said giving it me, they all stared at me waiting

''Well hurry my dear'' Marc said

''Well can I have some privacy'' I said timidly

''it's okay we are all totally gay minus Amanda who just acts gay'' Marc said

I nodded I quickly took my clothes off and allowed Amanda to help me with the dress

She zipped me up I turned around and saw marc and Lafayette dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs.

''So pretty'' Amanda said twirling her hair and playing with her gum,

I laughed and looked at myself in the mirror the dress was beautiful I felt beautiful.

There was a knock on the trailer door which caused everyone to jump,

'' I will get it'' Marc said

''Oh may Prada Mr Dicaprio'' Marc said turning towards us eyes wide; he signalled Amanda and Lafayette to leave with him.

''Rachel Mr Dicaprio is here to see you'' Lafayette said winking towards me as he left.

I saw Leo enter the huge trailer he looked very handsome he was wearing a black suite his hair slicked back.

''You look beautiful Rachel'' He said looking at me up and down and smiling, I couldn't help but smile back.

''I'm sorry about storming out yesterday it was immature'' I said looking at my hands,

''No I am sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you'' Leo said gently.

''It's just no one has ever appreciated my talent except my fathers I just want to make a difference be important for once'' I whispered

''I understand I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into'' Leo said I held my breath as he reached and wiped a strand of my hair away from my face.

''We should go before they begin looking for us, we will do the interview together then I will begin shooting'' Leo said I nodded my head and we left the trailer.

I saw a whole camera crew and two seats with mine and Leo's name I took a breath.

This is it my first interview!

**A/N hope you enjoyed will update in a couple of hours **

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N hi guys so sorry I haven't updated I have a lot going on but I made some time to write this hope you enjoy. Oh and Lafayette is the guy from True blood and Marc and Amanda are from ugly Betty love them)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Rachel POV **

I nervously made my way to our seats, I was beyond nervous

''you're going to do fine Rachel relax'' Leo said sensing my nervousness he gave my hand a light squeeze.

My smile widened when I saw we were being interviewed by Mario Lopez I always found him cute.

''Hello I'm Mario Lopez you must be Rachel Berry'' Mario said extending his hand for a shake I took it and blushed.

''oh I know who you are, I was very much in love with you in saved by the bell'' I said causing him and Leo to laugh.

We sat down and the cameras began rolling, after 45 minutes of talking and answering question's I realised I loved this, people actually caring about my life and wanting to know so much about me.

''So when will everyone be blessed with seeing me on TV'' I asked confidently wanting to know when everyone will see how wrong they were about me.

''Well Rachel this interview actually airs once the movie has finished filming'' Mario said smiling at the petit girl.

''Oh that's a long wait'' I said standing up, well guess the wait will be worth it

''Well it was a pleasure meeting you Rachel, I will be the first to interview you when you win your first Oscar'' Mario said I smiled at his compliment and gave him a hug.

''Leo you're needed on the set to shoot you're first scene, Rachel you're done for the day'' A lady wearing a headpiece and Suit said.

''Rachel I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and a few friends to a high charity event'' Leo said looking at me.

''Erm sure but I don't really have anything to wear'' I said nervously

''Girl don't worry we have it all sorted'' Amanda said coming from behind me with Marc and Lafayette.

''See sorted, a limo will pick you up and escort you, be ready many paparazzi's will be around'' Leo said winking and walking off.

''Now girl I want you to go home get in a bath relax, we will come round yours around 6 and get you ready'' Lafayette said.

''Okay see you guys later this is so exciting'' I said feeling giddy; I decided to walk back to my apartment.

I had around 6 hours before the party this was going to be amazing, I actually cannot believe Leo asked me to attend the event with him and his friends.

I sighed knowing he was only being friendly I mean he has a beautiful all American girlfriend why would he want average girl like me.

''Rachel'' The voice brought me out of my thoughts; I really wish I was hearing things and that voice was not real.

I slowly turned around and saw Shelby with a push chair and Jesse St James proudly beside her, cue me being sick.

''Rachel Jesse told me he saw you but I didn't believe him wow'' Shelby said I looked down at the push chair my heart breaking; she looked just like Quinn beautiful blond everything a mother wants.

''Yeah I saw Jesse you're fiancé'' I said looking at her hurt evident in my eyes

''Rachel why don't you come back to mine and we can talk'' Shelby asked hopeful

''Yeah definitely we can talk and you can tell me about how you and Jesse became lovers, and how he proposed to you and everything is sunshine and rainbows. Well no thanks'' I huffed tired of people constantly letting me down.

''Rachel don't be so bitter, and how could you're father's leave you in this city alone what were they thinking'' Shelby said becoming angry.

I laughed a bitter laugh,

''Wow Shelby just wow once upon a time I considered you a mum, now you're just some lady who leant her womb, and you leave my Father's out of this you know nothing about what is going on in my life you got what you wanted a perfect daughter look she looks just like the girl who tormented me my whole life, stay out of my life Shelby'' I said I saw tears fall down her cheeks I walked away.

I didn't look back I knew I hurt her but what I said was the truth I need to eliminate all the negativity in my life and focus on keeping myself happy.

I walked home feeling down, well that completely killed my mood I heard my phone ring I didn't want to answer it, but it might be important.

''Hello Rachel Berry speaking'' I said keeping my tone happy

''Hey Rach its Blain'' Blain said on the other end nervously,

''oh my hello Blain this is such a surprise how are you'' I asked happily my mood becoming better I always liked Blain he was nice.

''I heard what happened Rach I had no Idea they were this mean to you'' Blain said getting to the point.

''I know Blain seriously don't worry about me, I am perfectly happy and time will tell why make sure you make it to New York would love to see you'' I said entering my apartment.

''Don't worry even if we don't win I will still come to see you, Rach what are you doing in New York exactly'' Blain asked curiously deep in his voice.

''Trust me Blain it's a surprise but you will find out soon enough'' I said laughing slightly

''Well whatever you are doing I'm sure it's amazing anyway I have to get to class speak to you soon Rach'' Blain said

''Thank you for calling bye Blain'' I said shutting my phone and throwing myself on my coach.

I was exhausted and still on edge about seeing Shelby with Beth and Jesse, I quickly fell asleep knowing I would be awoken in a few hours to get ready.

I smiled slightly excited to see my new friends.

**(A/N sorry I know short but I didn't have a lot of time, and the interview with Mario lopez part I will write in detail in a later chap don't worry it goes with the story REVIEW PLEASE )**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N hi guys thank you for reading and thank you for the response I made some more time to update keep in mind I ditched my Boyfriend to write this lol oh well hope you enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Rachel POV **

After taking a nap I took Lafayette's advice and jumped into a nice long bath with bubbles, I blocked out thoughts of Jesse and Shelby I knew I would eventually have to deal with the situation but at this very moment they didn't exist.

I got out of the bath and put my big pink fluffy robe on; once I got into my room I saw my phone flashing it was a text from Noah.

''_Berry come on Skype''_

I smiled at the text message and turned my laptop on; I had one hour left until Amanda lot arrive.

Once I sighed on I opened Skype I saw Noah in all his glory but I was shocked to see Blaine beside him.

''Heya guys this is a surprise'' I said smiling widely and waving.

''Hey Berry the hobbit here wanted to join in, were in Lima Bean'' Noah grunted,

''Hey Rachel I know we spoke on the phone but wanted to see you'' Blaine said smiling adorably.

''And by the way berry you look good'' Noah said smirking.

''Well thank you Noah, I must admit I miss you guys'' I said keeping my tears at bay , don't get me wrong I love New York my dreams have come true but Lima will always be my home.

''We miss you too Rach, oh and I kind of broke things off with Kurt'' Blaine said mumbling towards the end.

''Blaine we talked about this, we are not in some chick flick'' Noah said rolling his eyes.

''Wait why did you break up'' I asked confused.

''Because he is no better than the rest of them, he did to you what happened to him I never thought he would be a bully'' Blaine said sadly.

''Blaine as much as I appreciate you sticking up for me, I know how much you like Kurt don't ruin what you have because of me'' I said feeling bad for Kurt even though he kicked me out just like the rest.

''I just need to think things through, Kurt just wasn't the guy I thought he was'' Blaine said shaking his head.

''Okay are we done with this heart to heart crap'' Noah groaned

''Noah don't be so crass'' I scolded.

''Yes mother'' Noah said laughing,

I heard the doorbell ring.

''Listen guys I have to go, I will talk to you soon love you'' I said they waved back and closed off.

The screen when dark and turned my laptop off, I made my way to my apartment door.

''Hey girl hey ohh I love her apartment'' Marc said entering,

''Heya superstar'' Amanda said kissing my cheek and following Marc.

''Girl if I wasn't gay I would be turned on right now'' Lafayette said kissing my cheek as well.

I blushed hard when I realised I was still in the Pink robe.

I quickly went into my room and put my under garments on,

''So we brought the perfect fashion outfit for you'' Marc said entering my bedroom with Amanda and Lafayette.

Amanda pulled out a dress from a big black bag I gasped as I looked at it; it was beautiful floor length silver dress with a plunging neck line.

''Wow but isn't this a little too much for a charity event'' I asked

''Hunni this is Hollywood it's all about glam it's a high fashion charity event you have to look you're best'' Lafayette said reassuring me.

''Hair and makeup first'' Lafayette said sitting me down on my vanity and taking out different types of makeup from his bag.

''Now we are going to make you look breath taking, this is your first Hollywood event you need to stand out'' Lafayette said moisturising my face.

''Oh I'm going to do your hair'' Marc said excitedly.

After an hour of hair and makeup and I put the dress on with the help of Amanda, the dress fit perfectly it had a plunging neckline but did not reveal too much the waist had a silver belt it was perfect. (**btw it's the dress lea Michele wore in the 2011 SAG awards search it on Google).**

I looked into my floor length mirror and smiled brightly my hair was wavy and my fringe to the side I felt amazing.

''Beautiful now you're limo is here you need to leave'' Marc said pushing me towards the door and handing me a clutch.

''Wait aren't you guys coming'' I asked looking wide eyed

''Well we need to get ready so don't worry we will meet you their girl'' Amanda said reassuring me.

I hugged them and was surprised to see the sleek black limo waiting just for me.

The driver who was dressed formally smiled and opened the door for me

''Thank you'' I said smiling,

We drove for a while until we arrived outside the met, I gasped shocked as I peeked outside their were flashing camera's everywhere.

I nearly fainted when I saw all the different types of celebrities, I began to feel light headed my nerves getting the better of me.

I wanted to run away and hide this was so exciting yet very much scary,

I yelped as my door opened I was expecting the driver but to my utter surprise it was Leo,

He looked so handsome his hair was slicked back he wore a black tux wow this really was a formal event.

I took his hand and came out, that's when everything went crazy Camera's flashed us from every direction, I smiled as different people called my name I was beyond surprised I didn't even think anyone actually knew my name.

I saw Leo let my hand go and I saw him take Blake's hand who I didn't even notice, my heart sank a little but I was too overwhelmed by all the attention to care.

The Camera's continued to flash I completely lost Leo at this point, I was led to the red carpet by a woman she stood me in the centre and camera's flashed me.

''Rachel over her'' Different people shouted asking me to pose I smiled and gave them my best poses feeling so amazing.

I looked to my left and saw Blake who looked beautiful in a red floor length dress she and Leo where posing and driving everyone crazy.

The women led me to people with microphones; I inwardly squealed I was going to be interviewed.

''I am here with Rachel Berry, the new girl in the business she will be playing Ariadne in the new Nolan film Inception'' Giuliana from E entertainment.

''Wow you look beautiful, this is exactly what we need a fresh face in Hollywood'' she said laughing,

''Why thank you very much, you look pretty yourself'' I said complimenting her

''Aww why thank you, now tell us how excited you are about being picked for this incredible role'' Giuliana asked pointing the microphone to me.

''It's a dream come true an absolute blessing, I mean being here seems so surreal'' I said.

''Well inception is the most anticipated movie, and you working with so many handsome co-stars like Leonardo Dicaprio that must be very exciting'' Giuliana said.

''Well it is amazing I will start doing my first scene tomorrow which will be great'' I answered.

She thanked me for my time and I was pulled inside the building.

''Hey Rachel '' I heard someone beside me say I turned and said it was Joseph Gordon-Levitt, I was surprised he spoke to me we hadn't really spoken much.

''Hello Joseph '' I said shyly he was very cute,

''Glad you came sorry we haven't really spoken much, but very excited to be working with you'' He said smiling sincerely.

''Thank you, I cannot wait for tomorrow shooting my first scene'' I squealed.

Joseph laughed.

'' I will catch you later Rach'' Joseph said my heart warmed at the nickname.

I was left alone looking around the beautiful decorated room being surrounded by so many famous faces was nerve racking.

''There you are Rachel'' Leo said coming towards me my heart sped as he got nearer.

''Sorry about before these events always get crazy, oh and you look very beautiful'' Leo said looking at me up and down.

I blushed and smiled

''Well you don't look too bad yourself'' I said smiling it was so easy to talk with him.

''Why don't you come and meet some of my friends'' He said grabbing my hand I liked the feeling of his hand with mine.

I smiled as people looked at me, I nearly died when I saw Anna Wintour nod approvingly to my dress, and she even cracked a tiny smile.

Wow could this party get any better.

''Guys I want you to meet my co-star and friend Rachel Berry'' Leo announced I looked up and was beyond speechless to see who exactly his friends where.

Someone pinch me it was Brad Pitt, George Clooney and Matt Damon please, someone PINTCH ME.

''Well hello Miss Berry'' Brad Pitt said bowing which caused me to giggle.

''Rachel Berry very nice to finally meet you'' George Clooney said taking my hand and kissing it, which caused me to giggle and blush.

''Well your just so small I could put you in my pocket'' Matt Damon said pinching my cheeks

''Wow Matt way to creep her out'' Brad said playfully punching him.

''Oh it okay it's very nice to meet you all '' I said keeping my voice steady inside all I wanted to do was go Fangirl crazy on all of them but I knew that wouldn't be very professional and they would think I'm crazy.

''Well we should get to know you better, over the weekend were all flying down to Venice you should come'' George said smiling kindly.

My heart stopped at the offer,

''Definitely you have to come you can meet everyone else as well we will take my jet, and we will be staying in Georges mansion'' Brad said completely agreeing Matt and Leo nodded agreeing they really liked the little petit girl.

''I would love to as long as I am not intruding'' I said timidly

''Nonsense you're not, it will be nice to have someone new around'' Matt said sipping his wine.

''Well then I will be there'' I said brightly I did a little victory dance in my head.

''Great a car will pick you up Friday night and drop you to the airport'' George said.

''Hey Rach want to get some fresh air'' Leo said pointing to a beautiful balcony

''I would love to, it was nice meeting you all'' I said they smiled and waved Brad sent a wink to Leo whilst George raised his eyebrows suggestively. Matt just looked confused

''Ignore them'' Leo said laughing and leading me to the Balcony.

The view was beautiful you could see the whole of New York it was a beautiful breezy night.

''How do you feel'' Leo asked leaning against the stone railing.

''Amazing a little overwhelmed, I always dreamed of this life and now it's here it's just so dreamlike and crazy'' I said looking at him his mouth curled up to a smile.

''This is just the beginning Rachel, you're in for one hell of a ride'' He said nudging me with his shoulders slightly.

I never noticed we were so close our lips were close which made me want to lean in and kiss him.

''You really are one of a kind'' Leo whispered looking me in the eye, we stared at each other neither making a movement.

''Leo there you are'' A voice said breaking us out of our trance, I took a breath and saw Blake who gave me a strange look

''Come on I want to dance'' she said grabbing his hand,

''I will see you later'' Leo said nodding his head towards me, Blake gave me the stink eye and walked off with him.

I put my head in my hands and groaned, why I must always fall for guys I can never get.

Well this party had just begun!

**(AN heya so I brought other celebs in hope you liked it please Review I will try to update again tomorrow)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Heya thank you for reading, so another update everyone wants the glee club to find out, Rachel is becoming famous but I want to build the momentum of it before I reveal to them she is becoming a star, when the time in the story is right it will happen. Be patient my lovely readers hope you like this chap )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Glee Club choir room no one POV.**

''I SWEAR TO GOD FINN STEP ON MY FOOT AGAIN AND I WILL GO LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOU'RE ASS'' Santana screamed pushing Finn,

''Mercedes for crying out loud stop over powering my voice when I'm singing'' Kurt shouted frustrated.

''OH HELL NO WHITE BOY JUST BECAUSE MY VOICE IS BETTER THEN YOURS'' Mercedes shouted back and her best friend.

''No Tina you're doing it wrong its left right left then jump, what is wrong with you women'' Mike said wanting to rip his hair out.

''Hey don't shout at me not all of us can be great dancers like you'' Tina said pushing Mike.

''Britney your meant to stand on the right side not the left are you that dumb'' Quinn shouted at the confused blond.

''Hey don't call B dumb Tubers '' Santana said getting in Quinn's face,

Mr Shue sat near the piano watching his club tearing each other apart this had been the second day and the arguing was getting worse.

''GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH'' Mr Shue shouted,

Everyone immediately became silent,

''Look at you guys were meant to be a team, how are we going to win and get to New York if we can't get through one day of practice, without you guys killing each other'' Mr Shue said disappointment evident in his voice.

''Well tell Finn to learn to control his overgrown giant feet'' Santana said with attitude.

''Santana that's enough you're all dismissed I want you all to think about today if you don't work as a team say goodbye to New York and everything we worked for'' Mr Shue said

Puck sat in the corner with a smirk on his face; they really couldn't function without Rachel.

**No One POV New York Fashion charity Event:**

Once Blake pulled Leo to the dance floor she was far from happy,

''What's with you and that girl'' Blake asked keeping it breezy she wasn't jealous I mean the Rachel girl was average at best. Blake new Leo only went for beautiful blondes.

''Blake she is my Co-star and new to Hollywood, I'm just being a friend'' Leo said reassuring his girlfriend,

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer,

''you know I only have eyes for you'' He said his blue eyes boring into hers,

''I know I'm just intrigued why so many seem interested in her'' Blake said kissing Leo and smiling they carried on dancing Blake's previous worries forgotten.

**Rachel POV**

I watched as Blake and Leo danced he pulled her close they kissed which made me cringe,

I looked away, feeling awkward

''Hey Rachel'' Joseph said standing beside me,

''Hello Joseph are you enjoying the night'' I asked smiling he really was very handsome

''It's okay not really my thing, Leo made me come would you like to dance'' Joseph said sticking his hand out.

''I would love to'' I said allowing him to take my hand, I put hand on his shoulder and his put his on my waist we swayed to the music.

''So what was life like in Lima Ohio'' Joseph asked interested,

''Nothing really interesting happens in Lima, it a dull place really'' I said simply I looked over his shoulder at Leo and Blake Leo caught my eye I quickly turned away.

''Well it's a good thing you came to New York then, there's plenty to do here'' Joseph said,

''Can I interrupt you're dance'' Leo said sneaking up behind us

''Sure Leo she is all yours, nice speaking to you Rach'' Joseph said smiling,

Leo took my hand as Joseph disappeared into the crowd,

''Where's Blake'' I asked as I nervously put my hands on his shoulder's

''Went to speak to some of her Fashion friends'' Leo said, I tried to avoid his eyes,

''Blake feels threatened by you'' Leo said in a humours tone,

''Why would she be threatened'' I asked blushing

''She thinks you might steal me from her, which is silly you're my friend and I love Blake'' Leo said his words hit me hard.

''Yeah of course, thank you for being my friend and Blake has nothing to worry about'' I said giving him my 100 watt smile deep down I wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

''Thank you for dance, it getting rather late I should get going'' I said quickly wanting to get out of here.

''Are you sure it only eleven'' Leo asked

''Yeah I need to rest my voice and get my beauty sleep'' Rachel said pulling away.

''Okay I will see you tomorrow'' Leo said nodding her head towards the petit girl.

''Yeah good night'' I said walking away abruptly,

I felt so silly for actually thinking he could like me, I mean it's Leonardo Dicaprio why would he ever like me more than a friend.

I was so angry at Amanda lot for not turning up they left me all alone.

Once I got inside my limo, the driver drove to my apartment,

''Thank you '' I said to the driver as we arrived,

I entered my apartment and nearing died from fright,

Lafayette, Amanda and Marc where sitting in my living room surrounded by tissue and tears,

I looked towards the TV and noticed their where watching old videos of me singing.

''Guy you left me all alone'' I said hands on my hips.

''Oh Rachel we were going to get ready then we found this tape and we watched it, then we couldn't stop watching so beautiful'' Amanda said wiping her eyes.

I rolled my eyes; I squeezed in the middle of them and grabbed the popcorn,

''You never told us you could sing'' Marc said

''Well I never got the chance to, but I am an incredible singer'' I said confidently.

''How was the party'' Lafayette asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

''Don't really want to talk about it right now'' I said watching my 12 year old self singing funny girl

We remained silent until Amanda scream causing me to drop my pop corn

''OH MY GOD WE SHOULD HAVE A KARAOKE GAME TOMORROW'' Amanda said excitedly.

''OH MY BARBRA WE SHOULD, I WILL BEAT EVERYONE'' I screamed jumping excitedly with her.

''Okay girls it's settled tomorrow we will have a Karaoke night'' Lafayette said Marc clapped his hand excitedly.

''Okay guys you can crash here if you like, I need my beauty sleep'' I said yawning.

''Okay girl I'm sharing the bed with you'' Amanda said grabbing my hand,

'' Marc, Lafayette the couch turns into a bed, you guys don't mind sharing right'' I asked

''Its fine girl we don't mind'' Lafayette said pulling the bed out.

''Just make sure you don't get to touchy with me Marc'' Lafayette said raising his eyebrows at Marc,

Marc rolled his eyes.

''Night guys'' I said following Amanda into my room,

Once I got in I noticed Amanda had already fallen asleep well that was quick.

I took my dress of and wiped my make up off, once I got into my Night clothes my head hit the pillow and I instantly fell asleep.

(HEYA** PLEASE REVIEW)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Heya thank you for reading hope you enjoy , and BTW when I spell something's they may not be wrong because I spell the British way not the American way that is why the spelling of some words might be different but it's not wrong…However if I do actually spell something wrong then I am sorry) **

**Disclaimer I do not own anything.**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the next morning by Amanda jumping excitedly on my bed,

''You're going to shoot your first scene today wake up'' Amanda said pulling the covers off me.

I jumped up excitedly,

''I'm going to have a quick shower, you can go have breakfast'' I told Amanda making my way to the bathroom.

Once I was done with my shower the smell of pancakes hit my nose, I smiled and began to get dressed.

I decided to wear jeans and a plain top since I was going to change into character on set.

''Morning girl'' Marc said kissing my cheek,

''Where's Lafayette'' I asked looking around

''He had to leave early to sort costume for the scene out'' Amanda said flipping a pancake.

''Ah I see'' I said biting into my pancake with strawberries,

''wow this is good'' I said taking another bite

''See Marc I'm not completely useless'' Amanda said happily.

''Okay girl's we need to leave'' Marc said finishing his coffee,

I finished up and we headed out.

''I am so nervous'' I said as we entered the studios.

''Rach relax you will be fine'' Marc said reassuringly,

I tried to relax but I was still very scared, I was taken into the stylist room and put into my character costume which was just jeans a shirt and a coat.

''Hey Lafayette'' I said going over and giving him a hug.

''Hey girl looking pretty good'' He said looking me up and down.

''Rachel you're up'' Mr Nolan said.

I breathed in and went on set this was it my first scene,

My first scene was with Michael Caine and Leo which was very nerve racking.

''Okay Action'' Mr Nolan said,

I left all my worries behind and read my lines and never in my life had I put so much effort into my acting.

''CUT'' Mr Nolan yelled

''That was great Rachel, let's move to the scene with just you and Leo'' Mr Nolan said.

We shot our scene's I kept professional throughout the whole scene,

''Okay CUT excellent work I will see you tomorrow'' Mr Nolan said and everyone began packing.

''Hey Rachel you did great'' Leo said walking with me towards Amanda lot.

''Thank you, you were great as well'' I said smiling

''Hey girl we booked Hollywood's hot spot for our Karaoke night'' Lafayette said next to him Amanda squealed.

''Would you like to join us for Karaoke Leo'' I asked him kindly,

''That would be great I will bring Blake she loves music'' Leo said

''Yeah I will see you then'' I said walking off; I nearly slapped myself for asking him to join us now I will have to suffer seeing him and Blake together.

''Oh by the way Rach we actually invited a lot of people as well'' Amanda said smiling nervously.

''Oh I thought it was just us'' I said

''Yeah but I think other people should hear you're wonderful voice as well, trust me it will be a great party'' Amanda said linking arms with Rachel.

I sighed this was going to be interesting.

Once I got home alone, I rummaged through for the perfect outfit I wanted to look good for Leo even though i shouldn't want that.

I took out a short silver dress I put it on it hugged my figure nicely, and had long sleeves **(it's the dress lea Michele wore in fashion night out video).**

I matched it with black heels which elongated my tanned legs, I straightened my hair and put light make up one nothing too dramatic.

I took my black clutch and headed towards the door, just as I got out Amanda pulled up with her red porch just in time.

''Dam girl you look hot, Leo will be drooling'' Amanda said winking.

''Yeah and Leo has a girlfriend who is coming also'' I said sadly

''Wow you really don't check entertainment news do you, Blake is not coming someone leaked naked pictures of her online but Leo will be coming apparently Blake wants to be alone so she can deal with the mess'' Amanda said in gossip mode.

''Naked pictures why on earth did she have naked pictures of herself'' I asked confused

''Its Hollywood Rachel everything is full of scandal and some will do anything to get it'' Amanda said.

''Oh'' I said in understanding she did it for publicity.

Once we got to the place it was definitely Hollywood's hot spot there was paparazzi everywhere.

''Were going through the back don't want to deal with the papz, Marc and Lafayette are already inside'' Amanda said driving to the back.

She parked her car and a big man who was probably a bouncer opened the back door for us.

We entered the glamorous room which was full of people and velvet red couches, it was huge and had a big stage this was different from the karaoke I was used to.

''Wow so many people'' I said nervously.

''Don't worry Rach just enjoy yourself'' Amanda said leading us to a big red couch where Marc and Lafayette were sitting.

''Hey guys'' I said kissing them on the cheek.

''Looking hot mama '' Marc said Lafayette nodded in agreement.

''Thank you guys'' I said blushing.

''Hey Rachel'' Leo said coming towards out table alone.

''Amanda Marc will you help me with some drinks'' Lafayette said pulling them away I glared at them for leaving me.

''Leo glad you came'' I said he was dressed in a black button up shirt with smart trousers he looked too handsome.

''I wouldn't want to miss hearing you sing'' Leo said sitting next to me.

''How is Blake, I heard what happened'' I said sipping my water,

''Yeah she is dealing with it with her lawyer, anyways are you excited about going to Venice tomorrow '' Leo asked changing the subject.

''Oh I almost forgot all about that, I have never been Italy so it should be interesting '' I said trying not to look at him.

''if I asked you to ditch this place now would you'' Leo whispered in my ear causing me to shiver, what is wrong with me.

''Er r where would we go'' I said nearly breathless.

'' I know this beautiful place where you get the view of the city'' Leo said, Rachel closed her eyes thinking about it, this is not a good idea.

''I can't leave my friends'' I said pathetically

''I'm pretty sure they won't mind'' Leo said

''Okay'' I said knowing I should not agree to this,

He took my hand and led me to his car, I kept repeating in my head that we were just friends and he had a girlfriend.

We drove silently to his secret destination, I sent Amanda a quick text I knew she will be upset I pretty much just ditched my new friends they are going to hate me.

The car stopped and I looked outside it was some type of hill which overlooked the city. I got out of the car mesmerised it was beautiful the city light looked amazing from here.

''Wow'' was all I could say.

''Beautiful right'' Leo said standing next to me.

We stared at the city in silence,

''Rachel I don't know how to say this but, I'm breaking up with Blake'' Leo said

His statement made me turn and stare at him shocked and confused,

''Why'' I asked as casually as possible

''There is someone else I really like'' Leo said his blue eyes piercing into mine

''who'' I whispered,

He closed the gap between us; my heart beat painfully hard against my rib cage.

''I think you know'' he whispered against my lips,

He stoked my cheek I stared at him

He leaned forward and crashed his lips on mine, now I understood what Finn meant about fireworks.

The kiss was soft sweet and full of passion, I put my hand on his chest and pulled him closer.

He broke the kiss and we both breathed heavily.

''Wow'' Leo said trying to catch his breathed.

I touched my lips still shocked, who knew ditching the party was the best decision I ever made.

**(A/N Awwww their first kiss hope it lasts haahahah review and if you have time read my new story as well '' Rachel's Drift'' and please review )**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Heya did you watch the Emmy's ? Lea Michele and Ian Somerhalder wow so cute…Anyways hope you enjoy )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my front door, I got up confused from my sofa I slowly made my way to the door still confused.

''Girl I have been knocking, for the last twenty minutes'' Amanda said as I opened the door.

''Amanda what are you doing here'' I asked still confused.

''Are you serious Rach hello we said its karaoke night remember, that's why you're dressed'' Amanda said giving me a weird look.

''But I thought we already went'' I asked still confused.

''Honey from the look on your face you fell asleep, and you look confused'' Amanda said laughing.

I gasped as I recalled it all, I touched my lips realising it was a dream I checked the time it was only eight.

''Wait is Blake coming and Leo together'' I asked.

''Yeah they actually already there , listen girl you don't look so well I think you should sit this one out get some sleep you're going Venice tomorrow anyway'' Amanda said with concern.

''Yeah sorry I just feel light headed, I will see you tomorrow'' I said as I walked into my room.

I sat on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hand I cannot believe it was just a silly dream I feel so ridiculous.

Did I actually think he would kiss me; I sighed and changed into my night dress.

**No one POV**

Rachel woke up the next morning after a restless night; she got dressed in a sky blue knee high summer dress with matching flats.

She tied her hair into a pony tail, she took her little suitcase she packed clothes for the weekend.

Once she was done she headed towards the Limo which awaited her, she pushed the silly dream in the back of her mind and began to get excited about Venice.

Once they go to the airport Rachel got out and made her way through checking.

''Hey Rachel you made it'' Rachel turned around and saw Leo holding Blake by the waist her breath hitched recalling last night's dream she really wished it was true.

**Rachel POV**

''Yeah, this is so exciting I have never been on a jet before'' I told them clapping my hands.

''It's not that exciting'' Blake said rolling her eyes.

I ignored her comment,

''Come on everyone's on the jet we best get going'' Leo said.

I followed them to the tarmac as we entered the jet.

The inside was huge,

''Hey Rachy you made it'' Matt said from his seat,

''Seriously Matt Rachy'' George said rolling his eyes.

''Hey guy's thanks for inviting me'' I said shyly.

''No worried Rach you're one of our friends now'' Brad said smiling genuinely my heart swelled at his words.

''Thank you'' I said as I took my seat, and closed my eye's

Here I come Venice!

**( A/N Are you angry that the kiss was only a dream? Lol I'm sorry….Anyway I know this is short but the next chapter will be the biggest chapter I am gonna write it will be all about Venice and all the drama so I will be writing that now and I will post it in a couple of hours REVIEW )**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Heya sorry I took long but I had a lot of college work writing essays and stuff so it was kind of hard trying to juggle everything anyway hope you enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone.**

**Its Venice baby!**

**Rachel POV**

Once we had arrived we were taken to an amazing villa which was opposite the beautiful Grand Canal I squealed as we entered.

''Wow this is beautiful'' I breathed out in awe it was huge everything was Victorian which gave a renaissance theme to the villa.

''Rachel we want you to meet everyone else'' George said grabbing my hand and leading me through the long beautiful hallway.

We entered a beautiful room sitting room, I froze as I saw faces turn towards us.

''Rachel meet my wife Angelina Jolie'' Brad said walking from behind me pulling his beautiful wife.

I stared in awe,

''Nice to meet you Rachel'' Angelina said sticking her hand out.

''Wow'' I said pathetically taking her hand.

''Okay snap out of it'' I turned to Blake who rolled her eyes.

''Okay let's move on this is Ryan Gosling and his Girlfriend Rachel Mcadam's'' Matt said taking me towards them,

I snapped out of my awe of Angelina Jolie,

''Oh snap we have the same name'' Rachel Mcadams said, I was surprised when she hugged me.

''Nice to meet you Rachel'' Ryan said shaking my hand he was so handsome.

''I loved the notebook'' I blurted out they laughed causing me to blush.

I was not used to being in a room full of beautiful famous people I really need to sit down this was very overwhelming.

''Oh and Jennifer Aniston and her fiancé Gerard Butler'' Matt said I smiled a little confused that she was actually okay to be in the same room and Angelina Jolie.

''So nice to finally meet you'' Jennifer said giving me a hug,

''I loved you in Friends'' I said when she pulled away.

''Great to finally meet you Rachel'' Gerald said hugging me.

''Wow someone please pinch me' I whispered becoming seriously light headed.

''Rachel let me take you to your room to settle down'' Leo said pulling my suitcase, I smiled hiding my blush.

I followed him upstairs everything was Victorian old wood beautiful designs everywhere.

I gasped as we entered the room it was huge looked bigger than my own house, it had a king size bed in the centre surrounded with beautiful mahogany wood the room looked dated yet so beautiful.

''This is beautiful'' I said as Leo put my suitcase down,

''Yeah mine and Blake's room is actually right next to yours I better go settle in see you at dinner at 8'' Leo said as he walked out I cringed at the thought they were sharing a room next to mine.

I decided to have a nice bath; once I was done unpacking, once I entered the bathroom it was huge.

There was a big beautiful tub in the centre I turned it on and waited for the bath to fill once it had I turned the candles on which surrounded the bathroom I put some bath bubbles and entered the bath.

I sighed happily as my body made contacted with the warm water; this was the life just peaceful.

I closed my eyes sinking deeper,

After a good hour of relaxing I decided it was time to get out as the water was getting cold as well,

I sighed as I looked for a bath towel, where was the bath towels,

I shook my head remembering I left it on my bed.

I walked out and collided with another body causing me to fall to the floor on top of whoever it was.

I screamed in shock as I was completely naked and the other person didn't have a shirt.

''Oh my Barbra Leo'' I said in shock he stared at me in shock his eyes going down to my chest I quickly covered my chest with my arms.

''CLOSE YOU'RE EYES OH MY CLOSE IT NOW!''I yelled.

I ran to the bed and grabbed the towel as he closed his eyes,

''What on earth are you doing here, hasn't anyone told you about knocking'' I said completely covering myself as he opened his eyes.

''Rachel I am so sorry I was knocking and you never answered and I thought something was wrong'' Leo said standing up I admired his build bare chest in awe.

I looked away and cleared my throat, trying not to drool

''What is going on in here'' George said as everyone entered alarmed.

I blushed furiously at the situation Leo shirtless and I in a towel did not look good.

''Oh my god'' Blake said in shock.

''Oh no no no it's not like that nothing happened honestly '' I said trying to explain myself.

''I knew it I knew you were trying to steal my man'' Blake said getting in my face.

''Blake it's not like that okay I thought something had happened so I opened the door without knocking'' Leo said pulling a fuming Blake away from me.

''She is telling the truth I heard her shouting at him'' Jennifer said from where she was standing, I smiled at her thankfully she nodded her head.

That seemed to calm Blake down she gave me a death glare and pulled Leo out with her.

Everyone else stood in my room trying to hide their laughter.

'Guy can you leave I need to change'' I said looking down as I was still in a towel.

''Sure Rachel get dressed for dinner, make sure you aren't hiding anymore half-dressed men in here '' Brad said laughing leading everyone out.

I groaned at his comment,

I wanted to bang my head against the wall I cannot believe I fell naked on top of Leonardo Dicaprio this is so embarrassing.

I got dressed slowly not wanting to leave my room; I wore a white boob tube knee high dress with some black gladiators.

I tied my hair into a pony tail; I put some light makeup and slowly left the room,

I dumped into Jennifer as I was making my way down.

''Hi thank you for before'' I said smiling gratefully,

''It's okay it's not nice being accused of something when you're innocent'' she said as we walked down.

''But can I just say it doesn't take a genius to figure out you're in love with him'' Jennifer said walking to the table smirking.

I stood still in shock I never knew I was that obvious,

I gulped as I sat down Jennifer looked at me and sealed her lips pretending to lock it and throw the key away I smiled at her.

I was thankful she wasn't going to say anything.

I took a seat next to her Gerard sat down next to her and kissed her cheek,

''Heya twin'' Rachel said taking a seat next to me,

''Heya'' I said still not believing I was going to dine with all these wonderful people.

Once everyone arrived I saw Leo sit opposite me I averted my eyes immediately my cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

''Wont Blake be joining'' I heard Angelina asked I looked up noticing she wasn't there,

''No she is sleeping doesn't want to be disturbed'' Leo said he caught my eye I looked away feeling awkward.

I watched as waiters brought different plates of food, this was all new to me.

''Oh I am vegan by the way'' I said looking at the food,

''We know Rachel Leo told us, we have a separate meal for you'' George said as the waiter brought a plate and removed the silver covering.

''Thank you'' I said as I looked at the vegan pasta.

''So Rachel Inception is a big movie you must be excited'' Ryan said making conversation.

''Oh I am beyond excited though this will not showcase all my talent, you see I am an exceptional singer who always wanted to take over the Broadway world, but something's occurred making it not possible however this opportunity is perfect for me to step into Hollywood and then after I can do a Broadway show'' I said all in one breath.

They all looked stunned.

''You sing'' Rachel asked me.

''Yes and I tell you I am very good'' I said nibbling on my pasta

''She has a beautiful voice'' I heard Leo say I looked up his eyes shined with sincerity.

''You are going to be big Rachel Hollywood needs a fresh face like you'' Gerard said.

''Thank you I hope to win an Oscar, I already wrote my Oscar speech when I was five'' I said smiling widely,

They all laughed I didn't see what was funny though I actually had written my speech when I was five.

''So we have been invited to an Italian dance celebration and we are all attending, so finish up and get ready'' Brad said.

I groaned inwardly not knowing what to wear I really wanted Lafayette, Amanda and Marc they always know how to make me look good.

''well I guess I should get ready'' I said being the first to finished I left the table, as I was walking I felt someone pull my wrist and stop me.

''Rachel'' I looked down at my wrist not wanting to look at him,

''How may I help you Leo'' I said pulling my hand away,

''listen I'm sorry about Blake she was out of line'' Leo said genuinely,

''Its fine I'm sure I can understand her anger I mean it did look bad'' I said laughing slightly.

''So are we good'' Leo said

''Of course we are '' I said smiling tightly I just wanted to tell him that I just wanted him but that would be wrong.

'' I will see you in a bit'' I said walking to my room.

I looked through the closet trying to find something decent to wear, I found a fusion pink dress it was perfect Amanda and brought it for me, I wore the dress it was short but hugged my figure perfectly **(** **The dress in the one Lea Michele wore in the Michael Kors dinner).**

I matched the dress with silver heels; I curled my hair and let my fringe down.

I walked out of the room satisfied with the way I look,

''You looked stunning Rachel'' Angelina said I blushed at her compliment,

She herself was beautiful dressed in a cream elegant mini dress.

''Thank you, you look amazing'' I said I saw the rest come down looking great.

I watched with envy as Leo came down he looked good his hair slicked back he wore a dark red t-shirt with smart trousers.

Blake was dressed in a blood red figure hugging dress with her hair up she looks great they actually looked stunning together.

This was becoming ridiculous I couldn't take it anymore this was different it wasn't like the time I thought I loved Finn or Jesse this was deeper than that.

I followed everyone out my eyes lingering towards Leo I knew what I had to do.

_**Glee club Lima Ohio No one POV**_

The glee room was abuzz as everyone was celebrating,

''We are going NEW YORK BABY'' Santana screamed happily,

''And we did all without that thing'' Quinn said smiling and cheering,

The glee club where still high from their regional win, Mr Shue looked at the group proudly he knew taking Rachel out was the best decision he ever made, he felt sorry for her knowing she was probably crying her eyes out every night and wasting away in new York.

Puck was only happy that he would get to see Rachel when they went New York,

If only they knew what they were in for!

**(Okay I know I promised this would be long but I have an important essay to write therefore has to go, but next chapter will be Venice part 2 REVIEW PLEASE)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Okay so I am off for the next three days and I have completed most of my essay's yaaay so I give you an update enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone**

**Rachel POV**

Once we arrived it was a beautiful place it was outside, with tables and chairs set up and beautiful lights, there was a big dance floor and a live band playing Italian music.

The night was beautiful with a star filled sky; I took a seat on my own as the group went straight to the dance floor.

I was not really in the right dance mood I just wanted to speak to Leo alone if that was even possible, Blake had a tight leash on him.

''Hey Rach you okay'' Jennifer said taking a seat next to me,

''Yeah I am fine thank you for asking'' I said smiling.

''Well why don't you come and dance, you seem on edge'' Jennifer said squeezing my hand.

''Oh I just don't really feel up for dancing right now'' I said reassuring her.

''Right because you rather sit here and torture yourself staring at Leo'' Jennifer said reading my mind.

''Well as pathetic as I may seem I just can't fight these feelings. Have you ever loved someone so much that it just makes you incredibly sick to you're stomach not being able to have them'' I said looking straight at Jennifer.

Jennifer was staring at the dance floor,

''Trust me you're not pathetic I know that feeling very well, that's how I felt about Gerard but the difference between me and you're situation is he was single Rach'' Jennifer said turning to me with sad eyes.

''I know and I respect that I would never come in between that, I just can't help feeling so in love with him'' I said sadly.

''I know but this is from me someone who knows how it feels being cheated on or another women taking you're man'' Jennifer said staring at Brad and Angelina dancing.

''Is it hard seeing them together, how do you stand it being in the same room'' I asked her curiously,

''I won't lie it hurt when I found out, but then in the end it all worked out I am so happy now and I am glad Brad found happiness and we are friends he will always be my first love but sometimes it ends for the best'' Jen said smiling.

''Give it time Rach he might realise just how much he actually loves you, but do not become the other women I know you want to tell him and you're expecting him to return the feeling but what if he doesn't Rachel, then you will ruin you're friendship just wait trust me I know he loves you. Leo just doesn't realise it yet'' Jen said standing up and pulling me with her.

''Let's dance just enjoy the night, come one'' Jen said pulling me to the centre.

I danced awkwardly feeling a little uncomfortable, I watched Gerard grab Jen from behind and pull her away dancing.

I watched Blake falling over drunk, and Leo trying to keep her up straight,

I knew Jennifer was right no matter what I would not get involved; I refuse to play the other women again.

I finally stopped trying to dance and made my way back to the villa, it was only a walking distance.

''Hey Rach wait up'' I turned around and saw Leo running up to me,

''Hello Leo can I help you'' I said keeping my voice even,

''Just saw you leaving thought I could walk you home'' Leo said smiling,

''What about Blake'' I asked casually.

''Jen and Ryan are going to bring her back in a car, she kind of passed out'' Leo said I nodded.

I walked as he walked in step beside me,

''You okay you seem upset about something'' Leo said as we walked,

''I am fine just a little homesick'' I said smoothly this is exactly why I would make a great actress.

''Do you miss your father's'' Leo asked,

''Yeah I'm just not used to being away from them for so long'' I said concentrating on the pavement as we walked.

''Don't worry Rach you will see them again and we are you're family as well'' Leo said nudging me slightly.

''Thank you Leo'' I said smiling grateful I knew at that moment him just considering me as part of his world was enough for now.

Once we arrived at the Villa Leo opened the door as we entered, we both went upstairs without saying a word.

''Good night'' I said as I stood outside my room door which was next to his,

''Good night Rachel'' Leo said he leaned forward and kissed my forehead tenderly my heart fluttered and I blushed.

I nodded and quickly walked into my room, I am definitely never washing my forehead again.

I took my dress off and jumped into bed, I pulled the covers and closed my eyes thinking about what tomorrow would bring!

**(Hey hey sorry I know this is very short but I am very sleepy I will update tomorrow. And please read my new story ''Black Rose'' and REVIEW)**

**REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Heya update time enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone**

**No one POV**

Three months had passed since Venice; Rachel had taken Jennifer's advice and locked up her feeling for Leo.

Filming had sadly come to an end but Rachel would never forget the amazing experience now she knew it was time to prepare for the premiere and future awards shows. She was on her way to become a star finally.

Rachel and Leo's friendship and grown and she began to cherish the friendship even though deep down she wanted more but she knew this would be enough.

And she had new friends Jennifer was always there for her, she went shopping with Angelina and Rachel Mcadams many time. They truly were a family every Saturday they would have a group dinner it was special and Rachel loved it.

**Lima Ohio no one POV**

The glee club were excitedly waiting in the airport; they couldn't believe they were off to New York to win nationals.

''Oh my Blaine what are you doing here'' Kurt asked as his damper ex came walking towards the group with a suitcase.

''I am going to New York, don't worry I am not here for you I promised to see Rachel me and Puck'' Blaine said fixing his bow tie.

''Why would you want to see that loser'' Santana said rudely

''Shut it Satan she is our friend she is the only reason I am bothering with this trip'' Puck said standing next to Blaine.

''Whatever she is probably leading a sad life crying over her crushed dreams, she does realise she is not pretty enough to be a star'' Quinn said flipping her hair and holding Finn's hand.

''Seriously Quinn stop being mean it's getting tiring'' Sam said shaking his head.

''Listen lemon head if you want to see that hobbit then I suppose you stick with those to loser's'' Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

''You know what I think I will'' Sam said standing next to Puck who high fived him.

''Okay enough guy's lets board the plane and focus on the competition not Rachel'' Mr Shue said annoyed.

The group glared at Blaine, Puck and Sam and made their way to the plane, feeling pumped and ready.

**New York Rachel POV**

I stood in awe at all the billboards surrounding the centre of NY it was billboards of me and the cast of inception.

I looked around unable to breathe smiling widely, there was a picture of me and Leonardo in character and I must say I looked fierce.

''You guys look great'' Jennifer said standing beside me and looking at all the billboards.

''I cannot believe it's finally happening I will finally be appreciated'' I said getting teary eyed.

''You deserve it'' Jennifer said squeezing my arm.

''We best leave before the Papz hound us'' Jennifer said pulling me away.

As we walked I noticed the billboards where everywhere, I smiled beyond ecstatic,

This was it, it may have not been Broadway but I knew that this was more than I could ask for I knew I was a star and that's all I wanted but doesn't mean I won't take over Broadway.

**Glee club No one POV**

The glee club chatted excitedly as they took a mini bus to the centre of NY they would be staying in a nice hotel which they were grateful for.

Once the bus stopped the excitedly jumped out,

Everyone took in the atmosphere of the beautiful city, still amazed trying.

''Oh look Rachel has gotten so big'' Britney said staring towards a billboard confused.

''What the hell are you talking about Brit'' Santana said turning around once she had she gasped and nearly stumbled and fell from the shock.

The rest of the group turned around wondering what caused Santana to gasp.

Once they had turned around multiple gasps went through the group the bill board was of Rachel Berry standing next to Leonardo Dicaprio holding a gun the Billboard read Inception.

The group had completely frozen just staring at the billboard unblinking.

''So much for a diner job'' Mercedes whispered.

''Someone please tell me I am not seeing this'' Quinn said trying to breath.

''Shit who knew Berry was such a badass'' Puck said smirking he had never been more proud and shocked.

Mr Shue shook his head not wanting to believe it, he always thought she would just give up and realise she is just too selfish guess he knew now what it felt like to be proven wrong.

He knew he would regret kicking her out of the glee club deeply.

''She looks awesome, guess she always was and always will be better than all of you'' Blaine said bringing the glee club out of their shock.

''Guess it was a good thing you guys kicked her out, because she went and became stronger and made her dreams come true'' Sam said shaking his head at the group he didn't know Rachel much but he didn't know why they hated her so much she seemed sweet.

''Take us to Rachel we need to see her'' Finn said awkwardly, everyone nodded which only causes Sam, Puck and Blaine to laugh.

''Never gonna happen'' Puck said clenching his fist.

''Guy that's it, let's just check into the hotel and we will have a meeting in my room'' Mr Shue said tearing his eye away from the billboards.

The group nodded walking slowly still not wanting to accept what they were seeing!

Rachel was a star and they could not fathom what was happening!

**(Heya sorry with all these short chap's but I have a lot going on but I will update tomorrow and drama is about to go down lol please REVIEW )**


	18. Chapter 18

**(heya update time enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone this is complete fiction**

The glee kids were gathered in Mr Shue's hotel room they were all staring outside the windows, at all the Rachel Berry billboards which now filled the streets of New York City no one could look away.

''You all need to see this'' Ms Pillsbury said bursting into the room,

They all looked at her as she took the remote and turned on the flat screen TV on the wall.

They watched as she switched to the E entertainment channel, they all became intrigued and turned away from the window.

''God Morning America I am Mario Lopez and I am here today on the set of Inception to have an exclusive interview with Hollywood's mega star Leonardo Dicaprio, and Hollywood's rising star Rachel Berry'' Mario said the glee club gasped as Rachel's face appeared on the screen she looked amazing sitting next to Leonardo Dicaprio.

They watched silently all of them too shocked to speak,

''Now tell me Rachel how does it feel being a part of this phenomenal movie'' Mario asked as the camera zoomed in on Rachel.

''I must say Mario it is beyond words the fact someone as amazing as Christopher Nolan would even consider me for this role is mind blowing but I am grateful'' Rachel said sending a smile to the camera.

''Leo so far what do you think of Rachel being you're leading co-star'' Mario asked as the camera turned back to Leo and Rachel.

Leo turned to Rachel and they shared a small smile, causing all the glee girls to feel envy.

''She is just perfect for the role and I couldn't be happier she deserves this'' Leo said looking at Rachel again his eye's shone with fondness towards the petit girl.

''Now Rachel tell me what was life like in Lima I am sure everyone was rooting for you to become a star'' Mario asked the camera again turned to Rachel.

''Actually it was quite the opposite the only ones who supported me where mainly my father's, school was more difficult than that, kids did not appreciate my talent just like the teacher's. You see I was a part of the school show choir glee and I was the star of the group however no one else saw me as the star instead the treated me like dirt on the bottom of their shoe'' Rachel said looking at her hand pausing.

''And I always thought being a part of something special makes you special but I was wrong, I had a teacher who I always looked up to for guidance and support but he always shunned me down and told me I just wasn't good enough, he was no better bully than the student. But I grew strong and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for their lack of faith in me and for once in my life I can say I am genuinely happy'' Rachel said smiling.

Leo gave Rachel's hand a light squeeze as the camera zoomed in on them.

''Well I suppose now that you will be a big star that is probably the best revenge'' Mario said smiling at the petit girl.

The interview ended and the glee group stared in silent gawking at the TV screen Mr Shue put in head in his hand ashamed beyond belief.

The glee club was too busy feeling sorry for themselves that they didn't notice Puck, Blain and Sam and quietly left the room.

Puck texted Rachel whist they were watching the interview she texted her address to him and told him to come immediately.

The group stayed silent until Santana spoke up,

''This is all you're fault tuber's'' Santana said standing up and pointing a finger at Quinn,

''Excuse me Satan, don't pin this on me you voted Man-Hands out of this group just like everyone else'' Quinn said standing up as the two girls stared each other down.

''Quinn say what you like about Rachel, but she is a star and we are all Lima Loser's thanks to you're bitter jealousy'' Tina said getting annoyed.

''Say what you all like but when I voted Rachel out you all raised you're hands including you Mr Shue'' Quinn said leaving the room.

''Mr Shue'' Ms Pillsbury said shocked.

Mr Shue put his head down in shame and said nothing the group once again fell into silence.

**Rachel's Apartment No one POV**

Rachel paced her apartment floor excitedly she couldn't wait to see Noah and Blaine,

She squealed when her bell rang,

''Noah'' Rachel said as she flung herself to him hugging him tightly.

''Hey superstar'' Noah said holding her tight,

Rachel pulled away and gave Blaine a bone crushing hug.

''Sam'' Rachel said as she pulled away from Blaine,

''Hey Rachel'' Sam said standing awkwardly,

''Are you just here because I am famous now'' Rachel asked hands on hips,

''No Rachel it's not like that I actually had no idea you were famous I wanted to apologise to you long ago I just had no idea how to get into contact with you'' Sam said sincerely,

''He is telling the truth trust me I wouldn't bring him if I knew he wasn't genuine'' Puck said,

'' So can you forgive me'' Sam asked nervously,

''Of course'' Rachel said pulling him into a hug.

She led the boys into the sitting room and they took a seat,

''So how Is the club'' Rachel asked timidly,

''Honestly they cannot believe it, to say they regret their actions is an understatement they still cannot believe it Rach its crazy'' Blaine said.

''I am so proud of my Hot Jewish princess'' Noah said pulling Rachel next to him.

''We all are, can't wait till it comes out'' Sam said.

''Actually it's the premier in two days and I would love it if you all joined me it would mean the world to me'' Rachel asked hopeful,

''Are you serious Rachel, of course we will come'' Blaine said getting excited.

''Of course we will be their Berry we would never miss it'' Puck said putting his arm around her.

''Oh it will be so much fun, now I have to get to dinner with a few friends that I want you all to meet so let me get dressed and we can leave'' Rachel said jumping up excitedly.

This was going to be great!

**(Hey sorry for the lack of Leo in this chap next chapter it will be LEO AND RACHEL HEAVY)**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(heya update time enjoy, and guys Puckleberry is only friendship I love them but this story they shall remain friends )**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction I do not own anything or anyone**

Once Rachel had gotten dressed in a simple whit maxi dress with some gold gladiators, and curled hair and light make up.

''We should get going you know I hate to be late'' Rachel said as she entered the sitting room.

''Looking good berry'' Puck said winking at her,

''Thank you'' Rachel said giggling,

''So who are your friends exactly'' Sam asked curious

''You will see'' Rachel said walking out the door the boys followed after her.

As they came outside her apartment they saw a black Limo awaiting her, the driver opened the door and they all got in.

''Wow now this is the life'' Blain said pouring orange juice in a wine glass.

''If you don't mind me asking Rach but how did you manage to land the role'' Sam asked curious.

''Well I had initially gone to Broadway however I was turned down, and long story short I was given this audition and two weeks later I am cast as an understudy and then a few days after I was placed at the lead'' Rachel said proudly all in one breath.

''Well we are proud of you berry shit I am starting to sound like Blaine'' Puck said Blaine rolled his eyes.

The Limo finally came to a stop and went through some private gates of a mansion.

The boys stared in awe,

''Seriously Rachel who are your friends'' Blaine asked staring at the mansion.

''You will see now come along'' Rachel said leading the boys to the door.

The door was wide open Rachel stepped right in as she would normally do, the boys trailed behind her still awed by the place.

Rachel took Puck's arm as she walking towards the sitting room where everyone should be, she could their laughter as she neared the room.

The room stopped laughing as Rachel entered the room, they looked towards the door at Rachel and the three boys' she was with.

She was holding on of their arms, which caused a tiny bit of jealously to course through Leo.

''Heya Rachel who are your friends'' Jennifer asked as she got up and hugged her,

The three boys in question stood star struck not believing that they were in a room full of celebs which were actually Rachel's friends.

''Well I want you all to meet three very good friends of mine from Lima'' Rachel said proudly,

''This is Noah Puckermen'' Rachel said squeezing his muscles,

''But call me Puck only Rachel calls me Noah'' Puck said smirking at Rachel who In turn blushed,

''And this is Blaine Anderson'' Rachel said pointing at the well-dressed damper boy,

Blaine bowed his head to scared, to open his mouth afraid he might say something stupid.

''And finally this is Sam Evans'' Rachel said pointing lastly at the blond haired boy,

Who smiled and did the Avatar hand sign,

''Well it's nice to meet you all a friend of Rachel's is a friend of ours'' Matt said smiling broadly.

''Do you have to always be so cryptic'' George said shaking his head at his friend.

''You know you love me'' Matt said making kissy faces at George.

''We should go to the dining room dinner will get cold'' Jennifer said everyone stood up and walked to the dining room in the mansion.

Rachel and her three boys walked together laughing, which caused Leo to look over at them he was slightly hurt she hadn't acknowledged him much.

Everyone took a seat at the big set table; Rachel sat in between Blaine and Puck whist Sam said next to Brad.

''So Rachel how long have you all known each other'' Ryan asked curious.

''Well I have known Noah since we were very young but recently grown closer'' Rachel said smiling sweetly at him he smirked back, little did she know that was completely taken the wrong way by Leo.

He couldn't believe it she never told him she was with someone though she has a right to date who ever she want, Leo did not understand why he was becoming frustrated.

''Blaine and Sam I met recently but love them both dearly'' Rachel said as the food came.

''So you and Puck an item'' Leo asked as casually as possible not wanting to come off as jealous or anything.

''Wha-.. Rachel started to say but was cut off by Puck,

''Yeah we are you got a problem with that'' Puck said eyeing Leo who stared him down as well.

Rachel looked at Noah shocked she wanted to call him out but she remained silent enjoying the look on Leo's face, he looked shocked and trying in vain not to look jealous.

She looked at Blaine and Sam, who looked equally shocked and confused,

''Noah can I speak to you alone please'' Rachel said pulling Noah out of the room to the hallway.

''Noah what was that why would you say that'' Rachel said throwing her hands in the air.

''Chill Berry does not take a scientist to realise you both have the hots for each other so why not play with him a little come on Rachel loosen up'' Puck said smiling cheekily.

''I don't know Noah, this could end badly you pretending to be my boyfriend'' Rachel said not wanting to do this.

''Listen Rach what's the worst that could happen, we act in love he gets a dose of jealously and then realise he actually does love you it's a win, win for everyone'' Puck said.

''I suppose you have a point there, okay but if anything goes wrong I am kicking you're ass Puckermen'' Rachel said.

''Trust me'' Noah said taking her hand.

Boy was she going to regret this!

(**REVIEW)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Heya update time enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone this is purely fiction**

Once Rachel and Puck had agreed to make Leo jealous they returned to their seats, as Rachel sat down Leo stared at her.

Rachel caught Leo's eye she watched as he moved his hand and played with Blake's hair lovingly,

Rachel smirked inwardly well two can play at that game she thought, she turned to Puck running her hand through his Mohawk slowly.

She moved in close to Puck and spoke into his ear,

''Is he still looking'' Rachel whispered still rubbing his head lovingly she pretended to nibble his ear,

Puck turned towards Rachel and pretended to kiss her neck,

''You should see his face'' Puck said smirking into Rachel's ear.

She looked over Puck's shoulder at Leo who was now having a full make out session with Blake he looked at Rachel and sent her a wink.

''Guys please keep it your pants'' Brad said towards both couples who looked like they were groping each other.

Sam and Blaine where beyond confused as to why Puck and Rachel where all over each other.

''Just can't help myself sometimes Berry is just so irresistible'' Puck said winking at Rachel, causing her to giggle like a girl in love.

Leo gazed at Rachel not knowing why her being with this guy was having this effect on him; sure he found Rachel beautiful fun and really hot and sweet okay enough Leo scolded himself, looking away

''We should be leaving Mr Shue will come looking'' Sam said,

''Yeah dinner was lovely thank you'' Blaine said

''I will see you guys tomorrow for the pool side party'' Rachel said absently as her and Puck stared into each other's eye's lovingly.

Leo rolled his eye's pulling Blake's hand,

''Yeah see you Rachel'' Leo said walking out of the room with Blake, Leo knew he needed to up his game.

Rachel smirked proud of herself, she successfully got Leonardo Dicaprio jealous.

Once Rachel and the boys said their goodbye's and entered the limo, Blaine and Sam fired question's at them.

''Okay whoa but what in the name of avatar happened back their'' Sam said as the Limo pulled away from the mansion.

''Yeah you never told me you and Rachel were an item'' Blaine said kind of hurt by not being told.

''Chill your panties Blaine we are not together, we are just pretending'' Puck grunted out.

''Wait why are you pretending to be together'' Sam asked confused,

''Well I kind of am in love with Leo and I suppose this is a ploy to make him jealous'' flushing red at how childish it sounded.

''Oh now that makes sense'' Blaine said laughing slightly,

''Okay I know it's silly anyway you guys going to join me tomorrow for the pool side party'' Rachel asked as the Limo parked outside their hotel.

''Sure Rach we will see you tomorrow'' Sam said as the boys headed out.

Rachel closed her eyes as the Limo made its way back to her apartment.

The next day Rachel and her boys headed to the pool side party, Rachel was hardly listening as the boys argued amongst each other.

Her head was occupied with the media news had been flying around all day over different gossip forums that Leo and Blake had broken up, Rachel didn't have enough courage to call him and ask.

In a way she felt satisfied they had broken up, but yet she felt guilty thinking it could be because of her.

Once the limo stopped they all exited the party was lively as they entered music was blaring the sun was shining everyone was in their bikini's and shorts.

Rachel had a thin white dress on underneath she had her red bikini under, she felt a little self-conscious to take it off everyone's looked like they had model perfect bodies.

''Hey Rachel you came'' Jennifer said hugging Rachel and giving the boys hugs as well.

Once all the greetings were finished Rachel spotted Leo standing alone, she approached him a little nervous she had taken off her dress and was clad in her bikini but she had a white scarf around her waist.

''Hey Leo'' Rachel said trying seem casual,

''Rachel hey I was actually looking for you, can we talk alone please'' Leo said when Rachel actually got a good look at him he was wearing shorts and was shirtless, she pulled herself together before she started drooling.

''Sure why don't we go inside'' Rachel said as they walked into the mansion.

They entered the quite sitting room, at first they both stood awkwardly not knowing what to say.

''So me and Blake are not together anymore'' Leo said breaking the silence,

Rachel's head snapped up,

''Oh so the rumours are true'' Rachel said looking down at her hands.

''It was a mutual decision we were both in love with different people'' Leo said Rachel looked up at Leo at the word love.

''Oh and who are you in love with'' Rachel asked taking a breath and bracing herself for the answer.

''You, I am in love with you Rachel Berry and I get it okay you're with Puck but you cannot deny we have chemistry and something special'' Leo said coming close to Rachel.

''But we should remain friends you're in a relationship and I will not come in-between that'' Leo said humbly.

''What no, Leo I am not with Puck I only said I was with him to make you jealous'' Rachel said without thinking.

''What you fabricated a relationship because you wanted to make me jealous instead of doing the mature thing and telling me how you feel'' Leo said his voice turning hard.

''No Leo it wasn't like that I just wanted you to realise I loved you'' Rachel said trying to make him understand.

''Right so the only way you could tell me you loved me was by playing games with me, I always thought you were a genuine person Rachel guess I was wrong'' Leo said walking out of the room.

''No Leo wait it's not like that'' Rachel said trying to go after him; Leo had already disappeared into the party.

Rachel put her hands in her head and began to cry why could she never get it right? Why did she seem to mess everything up?

**(Sorry I know short and sorry for the lack of updates but college is hectic and a lot of work REVIEW)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Heya update time thank you for reviewing new and old reader's, just want to point out to those who are afraid I will abandon this story I must say you guys should have more faith in me I am dedicated to my stories, but college is hectic I have crazy amount of work therefore my updates are less however I still try to make time but I will never abandon any of my stories EVER lol!...Oh and BTW this story will be coming to an end Soon it will reach its ending but not yet however I have a big ending for it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone this is purely fiction!**

Rachel had left the party crying she told Puck to leave her alone she just wanted some alone time, she managed to get back into the security of her apartment.

She could not believe how she ruined what could have been, she should have known better than to play games this wasn't high school and Leo was not Finn. Leo was someone she actually loved and now she has ruined that by being childish.

Rachel groaned when she heard her bell ring, she really didn't want to see anyone, she sighed as the ringing became urgent.

She wiped her eyes and opened the door without looking into the peep hole,

''Listen Pu-'' Rachel stopped midsentence as she stared at the two people who were not Puck.

''Rachel'' Shelby said softy,

''What are you two doing here, and how do you know where I live'' Rachel said anger bubbling inside her.

''We got into contact with your fathers they told us but reluctantly'' Shelby said confidently.

''Well you had no right, what do you want I am a very busy girl I do not have time for whatever reason you two love birds are here'' Rachel said getting annoyed.

''Rachel just let us in we need to talk'' Jesse said trying to get through to her,

''Oh I don't think I will Jesse, oh sorry should I call you daddy from now on since you screwing my mother'' Rachel said smiling sweetly.

''That is enough Rachel'' Shelby scolded her.

''I do not think you have the right to speak to me in that tone'' Rachel said looking at Shelby.

''I think I do I am your mother young lady'' Shelby said her tone hard.

''Mother that is laughable do you know the meaning of the word MOTHER, a mother is not manipulative selfish being, a mother would not use her daughter for her own personal gain, a mother would not send one of her students to fall in love with her daughter and then snatch him away from her. A MOTHER WOULD BE MARRYING HER DAUGHTER'S EX, so you know what Shelby you are far from a mother, you were just a womb that conceived me nothing more and you never will be'' Rachel said taking a deep breath holding back the tears.

''Rachel I love you please'' Shelby said tears running down her cheeks at her daughters words.

''Love me you don't love me do not take me for a fool Shelby, I know you're only here because you have heard about my fame yeah your daughter is a superstar and I bet you want the credit for that or something. You were never a part of my life growing up you were never there to encourage me to be a star so what makes you think that now that I am a star that you can just walk back into my life. Have a nice day Shelby'' Rachel said taking in their shocked faces and slamming the door in their face.

Rachel curled herself into a ball in her bed and let herself cry, she was just so overwhelmed with emotion, she allowed sleep to take her becoming tired of crying.

**Glee club no one POV**

The glee club had cornered Puck, Sam and Blaine demanding where they had been.

''Where have you been Blaine obviously you have been somewhere since you have no shirt and your body is covered with different numbers'' Kurt said is voice rendering jealousy.

''Same goes for you Puck and guppy mouth over there, you obviously been to some kind of party'' Santana said.

''Shit its none of your god dam business where we have been'' Puck said tossing a ball to Blaine and Sam playing catch.

''Oh really because Perez Hilton say's over wise'' Mercedes said bring her laptop close to everyone.

''The super talented and Beautiful Rachel Berry rising star was spotted today, with three new hunky boys please do tell Rachel who are these new sexy boys your with'' The caption read with a picture of shirtless, Blaine Sam and Puck and Rachel standing in the middle in a red bikini.

''Wow and the post already has two thousand comments'' Artie said impressed.

''Of course it does everyone is going crazy for Rachel Berry she has become America's new sweetheart'' Tina said looking through her laptop and everything which seemed to be overloading with Rachel Berry.

''Take us to berry'' Quinn said as she enviously stared at the billboards of Rachel through the windows.

''Not gonna happen until Rachel tells us she actually wants to see you then we will take you, but so far she couldn't care less about any of you'' Blaine said.

''Okay we get it we were mean to Rachel we hated her and we were wrong blah blah blah can we just see her'' Santana said rolling her eyes.

''I don't think you all really understand the damage you had done to Rachel, you took it a step too far when you kicked her out of glee club knowing how that would mentally affect her, do you know how sick that is do you even know how many people commit suicide because of people like you. God you are lucky Rachel is a strong girl because she took the every mean words you said and used it to her advantage and made herself a better person'' Sam said looking at them with disgust.

''Sam is right you called her ugly, and now she is the most desired and beautiful women in Hollywood'' Puck said smirking at Quinn and Santana who looked down.

''Yeah you told her she was not special, and now she is the most treasured person in Hollywood and many look up to her'' Blaine said agreeing with Puck and Sam.

''Guess the moral of the story is Bullies never win'' Sam said leaving the room as Puck and Blaine followed after him.

The club remained silent with their heads down shame and guilt eating away at them.

**(Hey wrote this hope you enjoyed review)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Heya guys sorry for the lack of updates been a little depressed my boyfriend broke up with me so I guess it's EX now anyway maybe writing will cheer me up enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything this is purely fiction**

Rachel was curled on her couch watching titanic and crying, she had locked herself in her apartment all day refusing to answer any calls.

And every time a scene with Leonardo Dicaprio came up she burst into tears, Rachel stopped crying as she heard the front door she wanted to ignore it hoping whoever it was would leave.

However she reluctantly stood up and wiped her eyes, she opened the door ready to tell Noah to leave her alone.

''Rachel'' Leo said as he looked at a shocked Rachel who looked like she had been crying,

''Leo'' Rachel breathed out still trying to pull herself together.

''Can I come in please'' Leo asked softly,

Rachel simply nodded her head unable to find her voice, she lead Leo into the sitting room.

''You're watching titanic'' Leo said as he looked at the TV as he said, Rachel blushed and turned the TV off.

''So why are you here'' Rachel said finding her voice, still blushing

''Look Rach I thought about everything last night, and I realised I completely overreacted'' Leo said looking at his hands.

''I really want to be with you Rach and I think we would be perfect together'' Leo said standing up and sitting next to Rachel.

Leo took Rachel's hands and held them,

''Rachel Berry would you give me another chance, let me be your date for the premier'' Leo said as they gazed into each other's eyes.

''I would love to go with you to the premier as my date'' Rachel said blushing and smiling widely.

Leo smiled and leaned in kissing Rachel sweetly on the forehead.

''Do you want to finish watching me be all sweet and romantic'' Leo said turning the TV one.

''Why would I need to watch that when I have the real thing right here'' Rachel said Leo pulled Rachel towards him as she rested her head on his chest.

They cuddled as they watched titanic; Rachel smiled to herself for once she felt she may have gotten it right.

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the next day excitedly last night was perfect Leo stayed till the end of the movie but had to leave.

I went and had a shower and awaited the arrival of Lafayette and Amanda and Marc, I need to looks good for this premier.

This was it the world was finally going to see me on the big screen,

I jumped excitedly as I heard the front door,

''Hey guys'' I said hugging them

''Hey girl are you excited O M G the time has finally come'' Marc said jumping up and down.

''Girl we are going to make you look fierce'' Lafayette said as he set up his makeup.

''Okay I brought the perfect dress for you to wear'' Amanda said as she carried a big black bag.

After two hours of hair and makeup I was finally finished I put the beautiful red gown on.

The dress was floor length off the shoulder, mermaid type dress, it was dramatic yet elegant.

My hair was put into an elegant bun with light makeup I felt like a superstar,

''Girl I think your date is here'' Amanda said as she stared out the window when the limo pulled up.

''Oh my, oh my, this is it I will see you guys their'' I said kissing them all good bye.

I walked outside and saw Leo holding the door open for me, he was wearing a suit with a loose tie he looked very handsome.

''You look beautiful'' Leo said looking at me up and down amazing,

''Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself'' I said as she got into the Limo.

''Heya guys'' I said to Noah, Blaine and Sam who looked very damper in their suits.

''Looking good Rachel'' Noah said winking; Leo took my hand and gave Noah a look.

''Chill Leo I told you I am not into Berry'' Noah said winking at me,

''Puck stop teasing Leo'' Blaine said,

''Are you just jealous Blaine'' Noah said making kissy faces at Blaine,

''So Rach how are you feeling'' Sam asked,

''Nervous excited just happy'' I said I felt Leo squeeze my hand.

I turned and gave him a smile,

The Limo stopped I could hear thousand screaming fans, and flashing camera's.

''you ready'' Leo said as the driver opened the door,

''More than ever'' I said as Leo got out, he stuck his hand out for me I took a breath and took his hand.

The second I was out of the Limo Millions of cameras swarmed us, I watched Noah, Sam and Blaine enjoying the camera and posing.

We walked to the red carpet and posed for the cameras, everyone was screaming mine and Leo's name.

I blushed as Leo put his arm around my waist,

I was pulled away from Leo by a woman,

''You need to sign some autographs over here'' she said handing me a pen.

I smiled and walked to the screaming fans, they chanted my name as I got closer,

I laughed and began signing, and taking photos with them, I turned around and stopped mid signing as I stared at a group in the corner.

It was the glee club, they were standing and staring at me dazed,

I walked up to them and smirked,

''Do you want an autograph'' I said sweetly,

''No man-hands'' Quinn said same old cruel ice queen I watched Santana elbow her,

''Security could you please remove them from here'' I said to the big burley man who nodded his head.

''Rachel wait we need to talk to you'' Mr Shue said,

''This is my time to shine and I will not have any of you bringing me down, you either leave or be removed'' I said walking back to Leo.

''Hey you okay'' Leo said taking my hand.

'' I am fine'' I said kissing his cheek as the camera's snapped us, I watched with the corner of my eye as the glee club left.

I felt satisfied with myself I was done with being a pushover I will not allow people to walk all over me.

I continued to smile and went to different interviewers who asked about me and Leo, I watched Blaine, Noah and Sam flirt with different actresses and actors.

I happily entered the theatre knowing this was going to be epic!

**(Heya review hope you enjoyed will update tomorrow)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N Hey let me just say I am so sorry for not updating any of my story, I have been very busy life is getting hectic but I will not bore you will my life story anyways enjoy the update )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything this is purely fiction, nothing is real I do not own anything !**

No one POV

Rachel Berry was jumping up and down on her bed in excitement; the reviews for the movie had been published.

The movie had gotten rave reviews from every critic and had made every front page of the newspaper especially Rachel's name.

''Okay girl look at this'' Amanda said, Rachel put the news paper's down and sat next to Amanda.

''Girl you are making headlines everywhere read all of this'' Amanda said giving Rachel her laptop.

''There is a star shining brightly and it goes by the name Rachel berry, Inception has everyone infatuated with the beautiful Miss berry'' Perez

''Reviews are in and critics are still picking up their jaws from the ground, Rachel Berry the newbie in Hollywood gives every Hollywood actress a run for their money. Move aside Bitches Rachel Berry is going to rule the Oscars this year''

''If you haven't already fallen in love with the beautiful Rachel Berry then once you watch inception you will be head over heels in love with her'' E

Rachel stared at the different media outlets praising her and her cast's performance,

''wow'' Rachel said she allowed herself to take a moment and enjoy the happiness she had.

''We are so proud of you'' Amanda said hugging her Marc and Lafayette pulled Rachel into a hug.

''Group hug'' Marc said kissing Rachel's forehead.

''Okay girl we gotta go J- Lo has a photo-shoot'' Lafayette said as they pulled away.

''Okay see you tomorrow celebration dinner'' Rachel said kissing them all goodbye.

Rachel sat down on her coach holding the newspaper still not believing her name made the front page; she knew the movie was going to be amazing but this was all just surreal.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by the doorbell; she jumped up excitedly knowing exactly who it was.

''Leo'' Rachel said throwing herself into his arms,

''Whoa someone's happy'' Leo said laughing,

''of course I'm happy have you read the reviews I was outstanding'' Rachel said dragging Leo into the sitting room.

''And you were pretty good too'' Rachel said kissing his cheek.

''Rachel you deserve this'' Leo said cupping Rachel's cheek and kissing her tenderly.

''We need to leave, I promised to meet the boys in their hotel room they are grounded by Mr Shue'' Rachel said standing up.

''Did you bring your car'' Rachel asked grabbing her jacket

''yes I did my dear'' Leo said hugging Rachel from the back and kissing her neck.

''We should leave'' Rachel said holding in a moan.

''Okay, okay let's go'' Leo said taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the car he opened the passenger door for her kissing her hand as he let go.

''So why are they grounded'' Leo asked as they drove to the hotel,

''Well apparently they came to my premier without Mr Shue's permission'' Rachel explained.

''Oh I see'' Leo said as he parked his car, he opened Rachel's door and took her hand.

They were immediately swarmed by paparazzi who were asking a million questions at once.

''Are you a couple now'' one shouted,

''Are you in love'' another shouted,

''How's the sex'' another asked making Rachel Blush.

Leo pushed through them holding Rachel tightly and ignoring their questions, Rachel actually loved the attention did not understand why many celebs usually complained.

Once they got inside the hotel, they spotted Blaine in the lobby.

''Rachel you came, congratulations on the review's superstar'' Blaine said hugging Rachel tightly and giving Leo a one arm hug.

''Thank you Blaine'' Rachel said following Blaine into his room,

''theirs my hot Jewish superstar'' Puck said getting off the bed and hugging Rachel,

''So proud of you Rachel'' Sam said hugging Rachel,

''PUCK OPEN THIS DOOR NOW'' Santana's voice seethed as she banged the door,

''NO GO AWAY SATAN'' Puck shouted annoyed,

''We know she is in there we just want to talk'' Tina's voice said through the door.

''Just let them in Noah, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later'' Rachel said as Leo squeezed her hand.

She knew this confrontation was going to be intense but she couldn't run away from it forever

**(Sorry my dears its short but I have to get to work please don't have me I will update again tomorrow)**

REVIEW PLEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

**(Hey guys I am deeply sorry for not updating when I promised I would, I won't bore you with reasoning I will just get on with it lol enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THIS IS PURLEY FICTION**

Rachel's body tensed as Puck walked to open the door of the anxious glee club; Leo sensing Rachel's tension rubbed her shoulders and smiled down at her.

Rachel smiled back, reaching up to her shoulder and squeezing his hand as Puck turned the door knob Rachel let out a breath and braced herself.

She watched as they all rushed in as they entered the room, Puck glaring at them as he opened the door.

They all stopped short their words stuck in their throat as they stared at Leonardo Dicaprio his Hand still placed firmly on Rachel's shoulder, Leo stared them down nonchalantly.

''Hey'' Rachel said casually giving them her 100 watt smile, as soon as Rachel's voice broke the silence the glee club came out of their star struck state.

''Man-Hands'' Quinn said through gritted teeth,

''Ah typical Quinn Fabray, have you still not grown out of your childish ways Quinn I thought after you had a baby you might have matured I see I was wrong'' Rachel said calmly.

''Shut up you know nothing about me or my life '' Quinn fumed.

''Oh is that so yet you think you have everyone else figured out yeah, you think just because you're popular in high school you get to judge everyone right, get real and wake up to the real world Quinn. You see in the real world Quinn I'm more popular than you the world knows my name I'm a superstar and all you're Quinn is a high school head bitch in a little town called Lima where no one knows you'' Rachel said slowly smiling at Quinn

Victory felt great and Rachel was enjoying it, Quinn remained silent for once someone had shut Quinn up.

''Wow Berry finally has a back bone'' Santana said smirking,

''No Santana I have always had a strong backbone how else do you think I survived all your bullying and taunts, how else do you think I got to where I am today'' Rachel said.

''Being a little dramatic don't you think Rachel'' Tina said quietly.

''Dramatic let's talk about dramatic how about kicking me out of the glee club for no apparent reason, how about bullying me and calling me names and using me as your personal punching bag day in day out oh Tina this isn't dramatic you haven't seen dramatic'' Rachel said trying to keep herself calm.

''Rachel we didn't think you would actually leave Lima'' Kurt said trying not to look at Blaine

''Oh really Kurt what did you think I was going to do, sit around Lima and allow you people my so called family to tear me apart and use me for your own personal gain, you of all people Kurt should have known how it was but instead of becoming the better person you became the bully'' Rachel said tears threating to fall.

She had kept all the pain locked away for so long that she was finally able to let it all out.

''We didn't know it was hurting you Rachel'' Brittany said innocently,

''What do you think it was doing to me Brittany, when someone calls you an idiot or stupid does it not hurt you Brittany, of course it does yet it never stopped you from hurting me'' Rachel said closing her eyes and breathing in.

''we're sorry Rachel'' Mike said from the back of the glee club.

''Yeah I think it's a little too late for apologies the damage is done there is no going back from it, but in a way I want to thank you if it weren't for all of you being horrible humans I wouldn't be here but at the same time I actually did it all on my own all you did was give me the little push'' Rachel said.

''But I love you Rachel I want you back'' Finn said trying to smile adorably which only made Rachel sick to her stomach.

Rachel didn't hesitate she walked straight up to Finn and slapped him square in the face,

''You are a pathetic little boy Finn I cannot fathom why I ever thought I loved you, I feel sorry for the woman who ends up with you, oh and by the way I love someone else'' Rachel said.

She marched straight up to Leo and cupped his face crashing her lips to his, the glee club gasped Leo deepened the kiss Rachel was enjoying every minute of it.

''Alright keep it in your pants now guys'' Puck said laughing,

Rachel pulled away,

''I love you too'' Leo said kissing Rachel's forehead, Rachel blushed slightly.

She turned to the glee club who were gaping at her,

''Now that we had our talk you can all leave, I places to be more important people see'' Rachel said she watched as they all held their heads down and slowly left.

A smile graced Rachel's face,

''Glad that is over with'' Rachel said

''I have a feeling they won't give up that easily'' Sam said Blaine nodded in agreement.

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders at this point she really did not care anymore she was happy and she was a star she was in love, she had great friends she had everything she dreamed of everything else was just insignificant.

**(Hey sorry it's short anyways I just want to let you know I will not be back to writing until after x-mass sorry I know you guys have waited long please just bear with me I will finish this story)**

**REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Remember me? If anyone is still interested I will be now continuing this story, I know crazy right? It has been a few year. A lot happened in my life and I just gave up writing I had a baby and I had to get to my own reality but I always said I would finish this story, reading back on the story it does shock me I made a lot of mistakes and I am not a better writer who has improved so I will continue this story if people still have any interest? Which I kinda doubt it has been like around 3 **


End file.
